The Dark Tournament's Newcomers
by blacktripp
Summary: The Reikai Tentai has to go to another Dark Tournament. But there is somthing strange about this new team full of girls. But does the gang have what it takes to protect them? Rating might go up. This is my first.
1. Default Chapter

Summery: The Reikai Tentai has to go to another Dark Tournament. But there is something very strange about this team full of girls. But does the gang have what it takes to protect them? This is my 1st story, plez no flames.  
  
Hey peoplez! This is my 1st story on ff.n so be nice. Or I'll find you and destroy you! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHcough, coughI'm okay. On to the 1st chapter! I don't own Yu yu hakusho or Maro, Susami, Reuka, or Kimi.  
  
Title: The Dark Tournaments Newcomers  
  
Ch. 1 The letter "Err! Die! Wind Blades!" yelled a girl about 15 with fiery red hair a little above shoulder length and emerald green eyes. "Oh c'mon Reuka! You can do way better than that," came another girl's voice. She had long, brown, curly hair and blue eyes. "Just shut up Kimi."Reuka said.  
"Hey guys! Look here!" came a young girl's voice as she ran up to the girls with a letter in hand. She had chocolate brown hair and matching brown eyes. She was about 14 years of age.  
"Hn. Oh boy, a letter. Whoopee freakin do." I said not moving from my spot high up in the tree. I am 15 years old and have pitch black hair that is cut into long layers, and my eyes are a crimson color that could pierce any one's train of thought.  
"You're so negative Yohei. Why don't you at least pretend to be the least bit excited. That's what I'm doing any way." Said a girl about 15 with shoulder length wavy raven blue hair with red streaks and one red eye and one a dark purple. "Hn. But Maro you already know what's inside the letter. That is why it doesn't bother you that much." I said jumping down from my spot in the tree. "That is where you are wrong. I don't know what the Letter says. No lying. I can only read minds that is it. Nothing more nothing less."Maro said moving off the wall and joining us in reading the letter.  
Yeah, but Maro does have a good idea Yohei. You know about pretending to listen an all." said the girl with the letter. "Shut up you baka onna. Read the letter already Susami." I said impatiently. "Testy! It says..." Susami trails off. With Reika Tentai  
"Err! Hey! This is only practice! Don't kill me!" yelled a baka looking boy with orange hair. He's about 14. "Sorry Kuwabara. But we need to train! So shut up and get ready!" shouted a boy with greasy black hair and soft brown eyes, shooting a blue beam from his finger.  
"Oi! Dimwits! You're going to wreck my temple! You have a mail here," said an old woman with pink hair and brown eyes. "Hn. They acutely getting mail? That's a change of pace," came a voice from in the trees. A boy with gravity defying black hair and a white starburst with crimson eyes said not moving from his spot. "Oh c'mon Hiei, I think it's rather amusing to watch them," said a fiery red headed boy with emerald green eyes looking up at Hiei chuckling to himself.  
"Kurama. Don't make me rip out your precious voice box," replied Hiei jumping down from the tree. "It says that we've been accepted to another dark tournament!" said Hiei reading the letter. "WHAT!? ANOTHER ONE!" shouted Kuwabara. "It's not like you have a choice," said the greasy haired boy. "What was that Urameshi?!" Kuwabara said getting pissed.  
Yusuke apparently didn't hear him. "Hiei, is there anything else?" asked Kurama. "Yes there..." but Hiei stopped as Yusuke took the letter out of his hands. "Detective." Hiei growled under his breath. "It says that there will be one different team this time. And the Tournament starts TOMORROW!!" yelled Yusuke.  
"WHAT!?" they yelled in unison. (A/n: ooo big word) "Go see Koenma...never mind he's here," said the old woman. A floating toddler appeared in front of the boys. "Yeah thanks Genkai for that lovely intro. Hello all you puny people," said Koenma. Hiei gave him a death glare. 'Koenma, don't make me kill you,' said Hiei telepathically. "Heh heh, so sorry Hiei. I see you got the letter. As you now know you have to enter another dark tournament. But since you have been working so hard, I decided to give you all a vacation." "Really Where?" asked Yusuke. "To the Dark Tournament..." Koenma said, The Reikai Tentai have sweat-drops. "... Because there is a new team. They are just as powerful as you all are. And since Torguo's team is dead, you are the one's at the top. You have to keep a close eye on them. Have a good time. Bye," Koenma said as he left in a puff of smoke.  
"So the new team is as good as us, eh? I want to see this," said Genkai sneaking up behind Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Would you stop that? You always sneak up on us!" Yusuke yelled. Laughing"Start training. Dinner will be ready later," Genkai said leaving the boys alone to train.  
With the Girls  
"A tournament. Kewl, I've been waiting for a challenge since Reuka doesn't hold anything on me," said Kimi all snoody like. (A/n: like in Kenshin, with Migumi. That's what she's acting like.) "Let's go in and rest up. The tournament starts tomorrow," said Maro as she went inside, while Kimi and Reuka had a stare down.  
  
Bt13: we'll there's the 1st ch. I hoped u liked it.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Of course they didn't like it, it was made by you.  
  
Kurama: Uh, Hiei I don't think you should say that to her. You could get into trouble. I mean she is the authoress of the story.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Let her do her worst. Nothing she can do can affect me.  
  
Bt13: I'll be right back. leaves, comes back with 2 bowls in my hands. Kurama, here u go this is 4 u.  
  
Kurama: What is this?  
  
Bt13: it's sweet snow. Hiei's favorite.  
  
Hiei: Give that 2 me right now onna! Or I'll rip ur arms off!  
  
Bt13: No. Not until u say ur sorry 4 critizing my ch.  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Bt13: fine. No sweet snow 4 u.  
  
Hiei: fine. I'm... s-sorry...4...critizing...ur ch.  
  
Bt13: was that so hard?  
  
Hiei: yes. Now give me the sweet snow!!!  
  
Bt13: here.  
  
Hiei: at last ur mine. starts eating  
  
Bt13: Kurama do the honors.  
  
Kurama: please review. 


	2. The Boat Ride

Bt13: here u go with the 2nd ch. This is pretty much how the 1st Dark Tournament started out. You know on the boat with the ugly, and I mean ugly captain. That is where this takes place. Hope u like!  
  
Forgot about the disclaimer, just read the first chapter, to lazy to type it.  
  
Chapter 2 The Boat Ride  
  
"I seriously want to meet these new people! And maybe this tournament will be just like the other one where we get to fight the demons on the boat?!" said Kuwabara looking around for our team while blabbering to himself. "What is the fool blabbering on about?" asked Hiei particuarlary to no one. "Don't ask me," Yusuke said as he looked around too.  
  
"ALL ABOARD! WE NEED TO GET MOVING, NOW!" yelled the freaky/ugly captain. "Maybe they'll be on board? And maybe they'll be HUGE demons! Or maybe they will be really really ugly like the captain?! Or, or maybe they..." Kuwabara said to himself, muttering every word under his breath. But he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going so he...CRASH  
  
"HEY! WATCH IT! I'M WALKIN HERE!" yelled Kimi as she got to her feet and was about to walk away. (a/n: she doesn't really fall that easily, but who couldn't when the oaf walks right into you? Right?) "Soooorrrry, little Miss Priss," Kuwabara said as he got up himself and walked away. "JERK!" Kimi yelled at his retreating back. I walked up to her and asked, "Hn. What was that all about?" "Nothing. Let's go. Susami and Reuka are trying to locate the "Hot boy" team. If there really is one," said Kimi as we started looking for them.  
  
"Oi! Susami! Reuka! Get your asses out here right now!!!" both Kimi and I yelled. Everyone stared at us. "Whaaat?" I asked really loudly. They started coming at us weapons drawn. Kimi and I heat screams. "Got to go! Bye!" I said heading in the direction of the screamers. Who were in fact Susami and Reuka. "HYDRO BLAST!" yelled Susami as the demons in front of her were drenched in water. "LIGHTING STRIKE!" yelled Reuka as the water covered demons were shocked to death.  
  
"Where's Maro?" asked Susami. "Can't. Talk. Must. Kick. Demon. Ass. Ah, screw this! DARKNESS FISTS!!" I shouted as I attacked the demons. "Don't leave us out!" shouted Maro and Kimi. "FLAMING SHERES" "FLAMETONGE" With Maro's, Kimi's, and my power combined we destroyed half to most of the demons there on the ship. Thanks to Reuka and Susami, because they got some while the Reikai Tentai got the others of course!  
  
"Where did all that spirit energy come from?" asked a shocked Yusuke. "It came from over there," said Genkai pointing to the other side of the boat. The Reikai tentai ran over towords where our group was. They looked around until they spotted us. "Hey? Do you mean to tell us that all that energy came from those girls over there?!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara together. 'Dude, I don't fight girls. It is against my honor code. How am I supposed to fight?' Kuwabara thought to himself.  
  
"Oi, I hear that that's team Urameshi. They're the champs of the last tournament. They're the ones who beat team Toguro," Kimi whispered to everyone. "That was until we came along. We're coming to port so c'mon everyone and let's get off of this tin bucket!" Reuka said as we docked. "Right. And besides, we Are the guests so we don't have to go to the opening ceremonies," Maro said as we all walked off and went to our hotel room.  
  
"That's right. I'm going find out who we fight tomorrow," I said walking off to see the schedules. I didn't know I was being followed.  
  
Bt13: yeah I know kind of short but who cares!  
  
Kurama: your readers do.  
  
Bt13: I have readers? No way ur pull-in my leg.  
  
Hiei: no he's not.  
  
Bt13: cool. I've got readers.  
  
Hiei: that's a first.  
  
Bt13: shut it shorty.  
  
Hiei: make me.  
  
Kurama: Now, now children. Settle down.  
  
Bt13 & Hiei: WHAT DID U CALL ME?!!?  
  
Kurama: um... nothing.  
  
Bt13: while we get the truth 4m Kurama, will u plez review?  
  
Hiei: c'mon. I got him by the hair!  
  
Bt13: I got the hair cutters. Hold him 4 me...  
  
( j/k 2 all u Kurama fans!!! ; ) 


	3. The Tournament Begins

Bt13: Hey, I'm back with another chapter. And I'm very sad. So every 1... don't make me mad right now!!! K? N-e ways...  
  
Kurama: wakes up and looks in a mirror AHHHHH!!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?!!?  
  
Bt13: don't worry. It's going to a good cause....  
  
Kurama: AND WHAT MIGHT THAT BE!!  
  
Bt13: it's going to all of the kids who are born with cancer and have NO HAIR! That's why, you self conscious jerk. You know I would have expected for Hiei, or Yusuke to yell at me and get mad because their hair was going to some kids who don't have any hair, but you Kurama, shame. Actually I think Yusuke wouldn't mind as much. But still.  
  
Kurama: You mean so my hair will be made into a wig for some poor kid who was born without any hair? I'm soooo sorry. I had no idea that, that was going to happen. Forgive me?  
  
Bt13: of course. Besides I'm doing the same thing to my hair too. Well enough chatting... on to the fic! Disclaimer: read the first ch. I'm too lazy to type it.  
  
Next chapter 3: The Tournament Begins!  
  
I looked at the schedule. "Hn. We fight team Roykuokai. This will be boring," I said walking away. Some low class demon team came up and surrounded me. "Oi. Looks like we found the "Merciless Yohei" They say she was the best demon assassin next to Hiei. Maybe as good," said the leader of the team. He was ugly! Hunter Green skin and purple hair and he wore a type of loin cloth.  
"Hn. What do you want. I don't have time for low class demons," I replied no emotion in my voice. I then made my way past them and kept walking on. "Oh, that's it little missy! You're going to regret that you messed with us!" yelled leader as he charged at me. "Don't touch me," I said as a black shield formed around me and the leader was bound by black rings that only tightened more every-time he would struggle.(a/n: like when Yusuke first fought Hiei, and Hiei used those ring type things. Same here.)  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" screamed the leader as the rings grew tighter and tighter every-time he moved. The pain was so strong that his body would've been crushed already if he were but a mere mortal. The blood-curling screams could be heard from every-where in the hotel. Suddenly, Maro, Susami, Kimi, and Reuka came running down the hall to where every thing was happening.  
"YOHEI! STOP! YOU'RE KILLING HIM! STOP!" yelled Susami pleading on her knees. "Why so he can go and tell everyone, "Oh look it's Yohei, the 2nd best assassin next to Hiei! All she is is the shadow of someone who is actually good." You want him to go around and say that? We'll it's too bad, Susami. He's going to die," I said not looking at her.  
  
"Yohei. Wait alittle longer. I promise you'll get bloodshed. Now c'mon you need rest," said Maro coming closer towards me. "Hn. Fine. You, demon, if you see Hiei tell him of what just happened right here. You got it? Good. Now leave," I said pointing at the leader of the group. "You'd better get going or I might just let Yohei kill you now," Maro exclaimed. They all scrambled to their feet and left running down the hall.  
  
"If I don't get to kill in this tournament, Maro then be sure to watch your back," I said before falling asleep in the middle of the hall- way. "She's so tired and she still has time for death treats. Man, is she ever like Hiei?" said Reuka. "Yeah, maybe too much like him," whispered Maro to herself. "What Maro?" asked Susami looking over at Maro. "Nothing Susami," Maro exclaimed. "Oi Kimi, I need your help with getting shorty up to the hotel room. Think you can do it?" asked Reuka pointing to my body lying on he hall-way floor. "Sure. Hey c'mon Susami let's go," said Kimi picking me up and walking to our room, Susami trailing behind.  
  
I think I'll let you suffer and wait 4 the next chapter! gets hit with flaming trash in the head  
  
. or I'll just keep going..... falls over INTERMISSION'S OVER  
  
---------THE NEXT DAY--------  
  
As we walked into the arena the next day, we all sensed a strong youkai preasence. On the other end of the arena we spotted team Roykuokai waiting for us to fight. There was a new reffererie this time. A girl with long blood red hair, dark purple eyes and a black lizard tail. She wore a black mini skirt and a white t-shirt. "Hey! My name is Korei. This is my first time so be nice," said Korei. "First match today... Team Roykuokai vs. Team Hikura! Fighters state the boundaries," Korei finished as the crowd of demons cheered loudly.  
  
"I say fate of spirit energy. The demons with the same or close to it will fight one another. 4 wins. What you'd say to that?" Reuka stated. "Fine by us," said a drunk Chu. "Ok! The terms are set by the fate of spirit energy! The ones with the same or close will fight!" Korei yelled into the microphone. Again the demons in the crowd yelled and cheered.  
  
"Uh guys? Why aren't we in our true demon forms? How are we to know who to really fight? It doesn't make sense to me," Susami whispered to every-one. "That's because we're saving our demon forms for when we fight Team Urameshi. I thought you knew that. I thought she knew that," Kimi said looking over at Reuka and Maro. They just shrugged. "Oh well whatever. You got the whole plan thing, right? To not go into our demon forms until we fight Team Urameshi. Got it?" Kimi said out of frustration to Susami. "Fine. Whatever," replied Susami.  
  
"Hmmm? I'll go first. Like I did last time. Okay?" Rinku said walking into the arena with his hands above his head, like always. "Susami, you take him on. Alright?" Maro said. "And remember don't go into your demon form. Because Team Urameshi is watching from up at the top," Maro whispered in her ear. "Right!" Susami said walking onto the arena.  
  
"Are you sure she can handle him? I mean Susami fighting without most of her demonic powers. That's kind of hard for her. Don't you think?" asked Kimi. "Of course she can. As long as she doesn't get over confident with herself, then she'll be home free," exclaimed Maro. "Oh," replied Kimi. "RINKU vs. SUSAMI! BEGIN!" Korei yelled as the two stared fighting each other. "Besides, it's water vs. string. I think she'll do just fine," Maro said. "I hope you're right Maro. I hope you're right," whispered Reuka.  
  
Bt13: there is the 3rd ch. I hope that it's long enough 4 you.  
  
Hiei: I need more sweet snow onna.  
  
Bt13:whatever. ne ways I'm so sorry to those people who e-mailed me. But I couldn't right back.  
  
Kurama: It was because her computer had a virus. So she couldn't e- mail anyone back.  
  
Bt13: I'm sorry! Don't hate me.  
  
Yusuke pops up: Hey Kurama, nice hair-do.  
  
Kurama: It was all Hiei and bt13 they did this to me. But I will get my revenge on them. Oh I will.evil laugh MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!coughchoke I'm okay.  
  
Bt13: that's why you're not supposed to laugh evilly Kurama. It's bad for you.  
  
Kurama: I want my hair back  
  
Bt13: no!  
  
Hiei with more sweet snow: review. 


	4. The 1st Match and So on!

Bt13: Here you go with the 4th chapter. Enjoy.  
  
Hiei: She does not own YYH, Susami, Maro, Reuka, Kimi, and Or Team Roykuokai. But she does own... Yume and Aiko.  
  
Next Chapter 4: The First Match and So-on  
  
"My yo-yo's should finish you off once and for all," said a badly injured Rinku. "Nami-Kasu!" shouted Susami as a gigantic wave formed behind her.  
  
With the Reikai Tentai "What is that thing?!" shouted Kuwabara watching the match from the top stands. "It's a wave you baka," said an annoyed Hiei. "What was that shrimp? You say something? Say it to my face! I'll take you on!" yelled Kuwabara. "Hn. You're not worth my time," Hiei said coolly. "It's very unique, I think. You know the girl's attack," said an intrigued Kurama.  
  
Back in the Arena  
"This sucks!" Rinku said as he became drenched in Susami's wave attack, and he grasps for air. Then falls unconscious. "He's down! I'll start the count! 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...and 10!" counted Korei. "And the winner is Susami, from Team Hikura!" Korei said as she finished counting. "Great job Susami," said Reuka helping her from the ring. "Are you alright?" asked Kimi. "Yeah, I'm fine," Susami replied.  
  
"I've been waiting patiently for my chance to fight. So now I say that I be rewarded. I'll go next. So which one of you weaklings thinks they can stand up to me?" said one of the Roykuokai members. He wore red pants and a matching t-shirt. He had light blue hair and golden yellow eyes. His weapon of choice was a katana. His name Aiko. (a/n: blacklight31 is going to kill me for that name.)  
  
"I'll go. You guys help Susami," Maro said entering the arena. She wore some black baggie cargo pants with a cameo green t-shirt. Her dark raven blue hair blew in the wind of her aura. Her raven colored aura was now visible to the naked eye. She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. Her eyes showed nothing but fire.  
  
"Fighters ready? Okay... Let the 2nd match BEGIN!" shouted Korei as they started the battle. Maro took out her trade mark magic katana. While Aiko had his powers as-well as his own katana. Maro charged Aiko with much speed. Aiko saw her coming and held his blade in defense. Their blades clashing against one-another, made Korei's ears hurt. As-well as some of the demons ear's in the stands.  
  
"So, Maro how long has it been since we've last seen each other?" Aiko asked in her ear. "Not long enough!" She yelled. "Now, now. Don't be that way! I've been looking for you ever since that day when our village was burned to the ground," said Aiko whispering in Maro's ear. "All you speak of are lies on top of lies! You're the one who slued our village! You are the one to pay!" Maro yelled as she broke his katana and sent him flying into the arena's wall, but not after his blade that broke cut her in the neck.  
  
"It looks like Aiko is out of the ring. I'll start the count," shouted Korei. But before she could start the count Aiko jumped back into the ring. "And the match continues!" Korei said. "So you've learned some new tricks? Well let's see if you can beat this! ICE BLADES!!!" shouted a badly injured Aiko.  
  
Maro dodged most of the blades, but some had hit her in the right leg. She shrieked in pain, but then stood up to face Aiko. "That is cleaver Aiko. But I have learned even better tricks then you. So get ready. FLAMING SWORD!!!" shouted Maro as she struck him with her katana. Aiko screamed in pain as he was thrown out of the ring and into the crowd.  
  
"He's out of the ring! Let me start the count!" Korei said. "1...2...3...4...5..." "That's that,"Maro says as she jumps out of the ring and right by the group. "And the winner is Maro, of team Hikura." Korei finishes. "Looks like Aiko couldn't hold his own weight. I guess his failure was not in vain. I mean he was defeated by you, Maro. And you are a very worthy opponent. Further more I'm next in line to fight!" said a boy about 15. He had shoulder length silver hair and beautiful green eyes. He wore blue jean pants and a white muscle shirt. His name is Yume.  
  
"Kimi, you go. Then Reuka, and wait... where's Yohei? I thought she was right there," Maro said panting. "She was right beside Susami," said Reuka looking around the ring. "Please don't tell me she went looking for some cute boys. That would be the last thing that she needs to do at this tournament!" said Maro looking at Susami. "Nope," Susami replied shaking her head.  
  
"No. Damn wrong room," I said as I was looking for team Urameshi. "I wonder where they could be. I thought I saw them leave the arena as Maro was fighting. I'm sure they're here somewhere" I said to myself walking down the hall-way.  
  
With the Reikai  
"So who is the first team that we have to fight tomorrow? I hope they put up a challenge," Yusuke asked out-loud. "I believe that we have to fight an old team. But they were not here at the last tournament. So I wonder who they could be?" Kurama said a bit confused. "Hn. What about the onna team. The one we have to protect. Aren't they fighting right now?" asked Hiei.  
  
"You do realize that we were just now watching them. Right?" asked Kuwabara dumbly. "We've seen one of them fight, I think that's enough to say that they can take care of them-selves," said Yusuke raising his voice to be heard.  
  
With Me outside the door  
"Here it is. I found it," I whispered as I walked towards the door. I put my ear to the door to hear what was going on. This is what I heard. "Why don't we see the fight right now? I mean it would help us to know how to protect them. And if we do fight them later on in the tournament then, we would have an advantage," Kuwabara said.  
  
"I have a better idea. Are you following me? Good, now why don't you go see them fight, while we say here How 'bout it?" said a sarcastic Yusuke. "Fine. At least I'll have the better advantage then you will," Kuwabara said walking to the door. "I've got to hide from the oaf," I said to myself. I slipped in to the shadows and the oaf walked right past me. 'He is so stupid,' I thought to my-self.  
  
I went back to the door and listened to the rest of the conversation. It went like this... "I think we should watch the match with Kuwabara. I feel kind-of guilty not watching the fighters compete," said Kurama feeling well guilty. "Don't worry Kurama, Kuwabara's fine. He can take care of himself. I think," said Yusuke scratching his head. "I guess you're right..." Kurama said. "Of course I'm right. I'm never wrong!" Yusuke said standing up and putting his arm around Kurama's shoulder. "When have I ever been wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Don't even get us started Yusuke. You're going to hurt this old woman's ribs with all your lies," said Genkai chuckling to herself. Kurama as-well. "Very funny grandma," Yusuke said sitting back down. "Hn. There's someone at the door," said Hiei staring out the window. "Come in. We won't hurt you," came Kurama's soft voice. "Much. Won't hurt you much," Yusuke retorted.  
  
"You, hurt me? Now that's funny," I said walking into the room and jumping onto the couch. "Who are you?" asked Yusuke still mad at what Genkai had said. Just then at that moment the leader of the low-class demons from the earlier chapters comes in.  
  
"Hiei Jaganshi, sir. There is news that..." but he trailed off when he looked at me. I smirked and showed him my fangs. "I-I-It's y-you! Y-y- yohei! I'm outta here!" and with that he left. Running out of the room, screaming like a-little girl. "Does that answer your dumb ass question?" I asked coolly. "So you're Yohei Hinuyashi? The 2nd best assassin after Hiei?" asked a very intrigued Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I am"  
  
bt13: ohhhh cliffy! You'll have to wait 4 the 5th chapter! Hiei: when will you just give up this nigen hobby already? Nobody is reviewing.  
  
Bt13: well when will you start being nice to me? Damn it!?  
  
Hiei: depends....  
  
Bt13: on what?  
  
Hiei: depends on if you give me sweet snow.  
  
Bt13: fine. I'll give you sweet snow. I'll put up the 5th chapter soon! I'm also going to call myself Yohei or me from now on. Okay?!  
  
Hiei: well then where is it?!  
  
Bt13: for all of the readers, If you wanted you could insert a team all your own! All I need is the bio of all 5 members (clothes, powers, weapons, and the name of the team... ect.) I'll be taking any help you can give me!  
  
Hiei: I want my damn sweet snow onna! Now where is it?  
  
Bt13: R&R! 


	5. ATTENTION!

ATTENTION!!! THIS IS IMPORTANT!  
  
If no-one reviews and gives me team bios then I can not go to the 5th Chapter!  
  
So every-one... PLEASE SEND IN TEAMS!!!  
  
I REALLY NEED THEM! Or I can always stop with this story... I'm not gonna do that to you guys!  
  
Please, please, please, please, please! Send in reviews!  
  
THANK YOU!! 


	6. The 411 and some help

Me: Thank you 4 the reviews ppl! I LUV U NOW! Also Aiko is really supposed to be Akio! Sry 'bout that! Well n-e wayz thanx! Here u go with the 5th chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Hiei: she does not own yyh, maro, susami, reuka, kimi, or Team Hinotama, who is owned by Tonysbedroomslave. Thanx.  
  
CHAPTER 5: The 411  
  
"So y-y-you're an assasign?!" asked Yusuke starting to get paranoid. "Yeah but it gets kind-of boring when you kill people who aren't even worth my time, you know?" I asked looking up at them with a bored expression worn on my face. "No I don't. Why are you here in?" asked Kurama curious and a- little weird out.  
  
"Well I'm in the tournament. My team is fighting right now. I got bored because Team Roykuokai doesn't really hold a threat to us, let alone me," I said lacking emotion in my voice as I spoke the words. "That's why I came to look for you guys," I said. "But why us?" asked Yusuke. "No reason really," I said. 'Except for that I have feelings for Hiei. Wait! What am I thinking! I can't have feelings, not even for...him,' I thought to myself not knowing that someone was listening in on my thoughts.  
  
IN THE RING  
  
"And the match is over! Team Hikura wins!! Okay everyone, see you tomorrow at the second day of the Dark Tournament!" yelled Korei. "How boring was that?" asked Susami as she placed her hands above her head in a care free way. "Real boring," Reuka replied putting her hands in her pockets. "So now what?" asked Kimi looking at Maro for any suggestions. "Let's go back to the hotel room!" said Susami rather cheerfully. "Hold up. Where's Yohei...Susami!" asked Maro looking towards her.  
  
"Nani? I didn't do anything to her!" Susami said sweat dropping all the way. "Tell us where Yohei is or else..." said Maro holding something behind her back. "Alright. She went to go look for the Reikai Tentai," Susami said trying to sound as innocent as possible. But to no avail. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!? She knows not to go looking for the spirit police!" Maro said pissed as they ran to come find me. "She told me not to tell," Susami said as she ran after them.  
  
'I wonder if Akio is still alive after the attack that I inflicted on him. Probably. But no matter all I have to do is kill him before he gets to Kurama and Yohei.' Thought Maro as they ran down the long hallways. 'I will not forgive him of what he had done so many years ago. I will get my revenge on him for killing everyone in the village. Even my brother,'  
  
"Oi Yohei! Where are you?" yelled Reuka looking everywhere in the hallway. "Yohei?" asked Susami looking behind a plant next to the exit of the arena. Thinking that I would be there. 'Well she is small enough. I mean she's Hiei's height for Pete's sake,' Susami thought to her-self. "Oh Hiei lover..." started Kimi but was cut off when Maro put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shhh. Quiet about that. You don't want Yohei to kill you for that do you?" whispered Maro. Kimi shook her head 'no' "Good. Now c'mon," Maro said as she released her hand and kept walking on. The hall-ways were getting darker and darker more as they walked further into the corridor.  
  
The hall-ways were dark and quiet. Too quiet for the biggest thing in spirit world that is. As the girls walked further down the hall trying to find me they came across some strange...things. The 'things' walked right by the girls and Maro got a bad feeling. "Let's head back. I'm tired and Yohei's probably already in the room by now. So let's go," Reuka whined. "You know what? You whine too much," replied Kimi. "What was that 'Wolf breath'?" "Oh I think you heard me real clear with those ears... kitsune," Kimi retorted back. "That's enough! You guys are on the same damn team! So stop fighting like little cubs and shut up!" yelled Maro getting pissed again.  
  
"Reuka, Kimi, and Susami. Go back to the hotel room and stay there. Wait to see if Yohei will get o the room. Something's not right here. And I intend to find out what it is," and with that they all split up. 'What was that thing? It kind-of looked like a Shinro. OMG! Yohei! I have to get to her before the Shinro do!' Maro thought as she ran in the direction of the Shinro. (a/n: If you have ever seen the 3rd HP movie with the dementors, well that's what a Shinro is. The hunt/kill powerful demons)  
  
BACK WITH THE REIKAI  
  
"So what kind of demon are you?" asked Kurama looking at me. "I'm a Shadori" I replied. "What's a Shadow lady?" asked a very confused Yusuke. "Shadori, Yusuke not a shadow lady. There's a difference there." Said Kurama getting impatient. "That's what I said! Not shadow lady, but Shad- whatever..." Yusuke said waving his hands like he doesn't care. "I would have expected the oaf to be the stupid one but since he's out I guess the detective will have to do," said Hiei from the one of the corners of the room. "Hey watch it Hiei! I could just beat you up right now if I felt like it but..." Yusuke started but was cut off by Genkai.  
  
"That's real funny dimwit. If you keep this up then this old woman might pass on again Yusuke. I don't think you want that again, do you?" asked Genkai laughing. "And besides you can't beat Hiei. You two would be better off at yelling and making death threats at each other," While they were 'talking' to each other Kurama and I were talking to each other.  
  
"So, what is a Shadori, Yohei?" asked Kurama looking at me. "The Shadori's are a race where we dwell on darkness alone. We also have the power to summon beast spirits. But only the few chosen ones can do so. We can also control 1 of the many elements. Our race is a race that loves the sight of blood shed. We love fighting and we do. My entire life I have been fighting to live." I said with no emotion in my voice again.  
  
"Why?" asked Yusuke. They had stopped fighting to listen to our conversation. "It was because back when I was about 9 years of age, I saw..." but I was cut short when the oaf came running into the room. "Hey guys! The match is over and the girl team one. Also there are some creepy looking guys out there looking for a boy named... uh, Yohei!" Kuwabara said snapping his fingers remembering the name.  
  
"Damn. What do they look like?" I asked un-patiently to Kuwabara. "Hooded skeletons. Why? And who are you?!" asked a freaked out Kuwabara. "I'm yohei. Now where are they?" I said impatiently. "Down the hall..." Kuwabara said. "Got to go boys. See you later" I said walking out the door. "Okay? What just happened? And she's hot. Got to see her again," said a love struck yet dumb founded Kuwabara. "Hn. You're such a fool," said Hiei as he followed me out the door.  
  
"Onna," Hiei said catching up to me. "What? I'm busy. I need to get rid of the Shinros but how?" I said to Hiei. The Shinro had their backs to us. "Hn. Why don't we just attack them? They're so weak," Hiei said as he pulled out his trade mark katana and charged one of the shinro. But the shinro attacked first and knocked Hiei unconscious. "HIEI!" I yelled as I helped him up and ran to my hotel room.  
  
"MARO! Now would be a good time to help me!" I whispered as I ran down the hall-way. "Hurry and get in the room," ordered Kimi as she pushed me into the hotel room. "LIGHT DANCE!!" yelled Kimi as the hall-way was filled with a blinding white, almost, heavenly glow. Then shinro screamed and left the hotel. "Thanks, Kimi. Where's Maro?" I asked. "Looking for you. Now c'mon let's get some sleep," Kimi said as she helped me make room for Hiei to sleep. 5minutes later Maro came in and went to bed. When every- one was asleep, Hiei woke up and found himself in a bed. He got up quickly and walked into another room and saw me sleeping on the couch.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
Where am I? I remember charging a hooded figure, when I collapsed. When I was unconscious, I had a flashback moment. But that girl and those feelings were gone along time ago. Why am I feeling them again? I wonder if this girl is her. But there is only one way to find out. I'll have to go into her thoughts. But for now, what exactly happened while I was unconscious?  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
Kimi came in half awake/half asleep rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing," she asked sleepily. "Hn. What happened while I was unconscious? I need to know, now." Hiei asked in his emotionless tone. "Yohei. Her, right there, risked her own life for you. Because those things out there are after her. So she saved you from being killed by the Shinro," Kimi said getting some water and going back to bed.  
  
HIEI'S POV  
  
She saved me? But why? Now I'll have to repay her or something now for what she did. But I would have been fin, even if she didn't help me. Well I had better be getting to bed, before any other onnas come in and find me awake.  
  
NORMAL POV  
  
The next morning everyone woke in a hurry for the first match of the day.  
  
IN THE RING  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen! TEAM HIKURA!" shouted Korei. The demons in the crowds cheered loudly. "AND TEAM HINOTAMA!" Korei shouted yet again. As- well as having the demon fans cheer again. "Fighters, please step into the ring and state the boundaries!" Korei said. "I say... who ever wants to fight gets to go up. The team that has lost all 5 matches loses!" said one of the members of team Hinotama. She had blue eyes and waist long deep green hair in a braid. Her outfit is very similar to Jin's but is blue and silver. "Okay! People! Team Hinotama have spoken and team Hikura agrees. Who ever wants to fight goes up! FIGHTERS! STEP UP!" yelled Korei.  
  
"I'll go! I've been needing to fight for soooo long. I hope one of you will at least try to stand up to me," I said jumping into the arena. "I'll go, for my team. Hopefully you can keep up with the wind" said the same girl. "Okay! Yohei, from team Hikura! And Kathjina from team Hinotama. Fighters ready? GO!" Korei yelled as the second match of the dark tournament started.  
  
Me: yeah! I'm sry it took so long. I was very busy. But hey I got another one up didn't I?!  
  
Hiei: so what onna? You want something 4 it?  
  
Me: yeah I do. And I want it from you. I rhymed  
  
Hiei: what? What do you want?  
  
Me: what do you think an overly obsessed HIEI FAN would want from hiei himself? Especially if they were a girl?!  
  
Hiei: I don't know. I am not a girl  
  
Kurama: whispers in hiei's ear  
  
Hiei: O.o NO WAY IN 7 HELLS!!!  
  
Me: then I'll just tell Yukina about your little secret...  
  
Kurama: just do it Hiei.  
  
Hiei: fine....  
  
Me: now was that so had?  
  
Hiei: no............  
  
Kurama: review please.  
  
Me: and I'm gonna use some more teams for other chapters. So send in a bio and the name of a team already made to fight against. Thanx! 


	7. MUST READ!

ATTENTION!!!!  
  
EVRY-1 WHO IS READING THIS PLEZ KNOW THE FOLLOWING!!!  
  
Thank you every one who has been reading my stories! I thank each and every one of you! And I know that I have been a really bad authoress by not typing up chapters longer, or posting them up faster. And I hope that you will still read my stories. I am going away on vacation for awhile about a week in a half so I won't be able to post up anything new. Bt I will write more to post up for new chapters or stories. Please don't stop reading my stories. It really makes me feel like I belong. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Hope to write more for you all sometime real soon.  
  
THANX SO MUCH!!! 


	8. FIGHT!

Me: Here you go with the real chapter 6!! I can only write this chapter before I leave tomorrow at 3:00AM! IN THE MORNING!!! AND MY PLANE DOESN'T LEAVE UNTIL 7:00AM IN THE MORNING!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: what is complaining about now kitsune? It's really annoying.  
  
Kurama: she has to leave in the morning really early. That's why Hiei. I think you should go and comfort her. You're the one who acts exactly like her.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever.  
  
Kurama: meaning that you should give her a kiss to keep her from killing evr'y one. Including you...  
  
Hiei: HN. Kisses  
  
Me: thanx. Here you go with the next chapter. Hope you like!!  
  
CHAPTER 6: FIGHT!!  
  
Kathjina came into the ring wearing a blue and silver outfit that is very similar to Jin's outfit. Carrying her silver staff with magical ruines carved into it. I stepped into the ring myself. I wore my black baggie jeans with a black hoodie on with 'Blood' written on the front with red. I stepped into the ring with my own weapon of choice, my katana with a black hilt.  
  
"BEGIN!!!" yelled Korei into her microphone. The demons in the crowd all cheered when Korei started the match. I unsheathed my katana to reveal... nothing!? "What the hell happened to my blade I yelled asif it were Kathjina's fault. "? I was wondering why it was feeling so light. Now I know." I said to myself. "Are you going to fight, or die!" yelled Kathjina charging me with her staff raised high. "Fine. BLACK PIT FLAMES!!" I yelled as my dark flames singed her clothing. (a/n: No Lemon.)(a/n: OR LIME!!!)  
  
Kathjina cringed in pain and I smirked looking down at my fallen enemy. She looks up at me and asks, "What's so funny Yohei?" "Just thinking of how I should dispose of your bones, when they fall out of your body. Would you like for me to burn them? Or put them in a box?" I said still smirking down at her. "You're crazy!" shouted Korei. "Shut up, baka," I replied. "Okay. Are you going to fight or not?" asked Korei backing up a- little. "Neither. Because I'm not the one who will die. It will be you! WINDS OF ICE!" Kathjina yelled as every-thing in her path was hit with ice type blade. (a/n: think about Touya's attack)  
  
'How do I beat her winds of ice?' I thought to myself while trying to dodge her ice blades. "I got it!" I said. "FLAME OF DARKNESS!!!" I shouted as a black flame circled around her. Every time she moved not only would the fire burn her, but the circle would also get smaller. 'Prefect,' I thought. The flame was only a distraction, for what my next attack was. "WIND WARD!" I shouted as the ward landed on her arm. Kathjina tried to remove the ward but was burned in the process. "What is this!" she asked shocked. "My own special ward. Hope it's not to tight for you." I cackled. "Nope. But I think it might be a little big on me though." Kathjina said as she broke the ward with her aura.  
  
"What?" I said shocked at the fact that she had broken my windward. "Now it's my turn! WINDS OF SHADOWS!!" Kathjina yelled as my own shadow transformed into two dogs that spit black flames at me. "This is your attack? Pitiful. I'm a fire and darkness demon. Not to mention shadow demon as well. You can't hurt me with this child's trick." I said with a smirk as the dogs kept shooting at me.  
  
Kathjina backed up a-little bit away from my-self. I moved my hand and the dogs stopped shooting at me. Kathjina's eyes went wide with fear. I moved my hand again to where I was then pointing at her. The dogs then too off after her at a very fast speed. "Winds of ice" Kathjina yelled trying to get the dogs away from her. But nothing she did seemed to work. "GET AWAY!! CALL THEM OFF! PLEASE!" Kathjina said almost begging. I frowned in annoyance and did as she said and called the dogs off. They then disappeared in thin air.  
  
WITH REIKAI TENTAI  
  
"Well at least we now where Hiei was last night." Said Kurama looking over to our side of the arena. "Wait What? Where was Hie?" asked Yusuke surprised. "Down there with those young, yet attractive women." Kurama replied pointing for Yusuke to see. "WHAT! You mean that Hiei was with those hot girls down there without me!" shouted Yusuke. "Why are you yelling Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara stupidly putting his pinky in his ear. "Because Hiei was with some really HOT chicks last night and didn't tell us!" Yusuke yelled again. But this time to Kuwabara.  
  
"That's not right!" Kuwabara whined. And Kurama just sweat-dropped. "'Ello all. I thought our winnin' team 'as gonna be 'ere." Came a voice from behind them all. They turned to see Jin. Along with Touya, Chuu and Rinku. "Hey Jin. Long time no see." Said Yusuke hugging Jin and every-one else. "Why are you guys here?" asked Kurama. "Well me sis is in the tournament. So I have ter watch 'er," Jin said smiling. "You have a sister? Who is she?" asked Yusuke. "Kathjina. And she's down there fighting right now." Jin replied.  
  
"Hey. Isn't that Sheila down there look like the legendary Yohei?" asked Chuu to everyone. "Yeah your right. And she's fighting against your sister Jin. Won't she get hurt?" asked Rinku. "I don't know. She can always take care of 'er self. But I wouldn't mind be'in with 'er right 'bout now. Ya know." Jin said sounding a little protective. "Yes Jin we all know how protective you are of Kathjina. But you don't always need to be there with her every moment of her life. How will she ever learn to live?" explained Touya. "Yeah. Yer right Touya. I'll let 'er grow up by 'er self then. Well we better finish watchin the match. I don't want to miss me sis fight." Jin said looking over the rail to watch.  
  
ON THE SIDELINES  
  
"Hn. why am I down here watching from the sidelines?" asked an annoyed Hiei. "Because you stayed in our hotel room and you didn't want to walk around looking for the Reikai so you decided to just stay with us," Maro replied smirking. "Hn. So you are a telepath as well? Interesting." Hiei said impressed. "I'll take that as a compliment." Maro replied. "Okay. It's been about 5-10 min. and they still haven't made a move to attack yet. What are they doing?" Asked Susami. "Maro, can you read Yohei's mind to see what they're doing?" asked Reuka looking towards her. "Yeah sure." Maro said as she closed her eyes and concentrated hard.  
  
INSIDE MY MIND  
  
'Yohei what are you thinking?' asked Maro in my head. 'Nothing Maro. Now get out. Hiei is following you. Get out! NOW!! You can't let him in and you can't either.' I replied getting angry. 'What's this? I'll check it out.' Maro said as she entered a part of my mind. 'I'll go to this one over here.' Hiei said as he entered the other part of my mind.  
  
IN THE RING  
  
"It seems that the fighters are not going to be moving for a while sooo I guess that means that this is a great time to, go to get some food!" Korei yelled. "So you're the great Yohei. You are the assign/thief of the Makai. I am honored to be in your presence and to fight you." Kathjina said bowing with all the respect she had. "Now that you know me lets see if I can guess your occupation." I said. "Kathjina, sister to Jin, Techs: tornado les, race: wind demon like your brother, and you are in this tournament so that you may beat Yusuke Urameshi so that you could get your revenge for beating your brother. Am I correct?" I said with a sick smirk on my face.  
  
"Yes. You are correct. Now that we introductions over with, let's finish this fight. The GREAT YOHEI! AGAINST KATHJINA THE WIND DEMON!" she said charging me. "Sounds good to me!" I said back to her. "LAST BREATH!" Kathjina shouted as this huge tornado comes out and started sucking up my spirit energy. "I'm so sorry it had to end this way. But just so you know Hiei Jaganshi is not the only one who can control and summon the black dragon. Of course mine is not as strong as his but it is effective," I said with the same twisted smirk on my face and Kathjina's eyes showed every thing that was going on in her mind. Fear.  
  
"DRAGON OF THE BLACK PIT FLAME!" I shouted as a black dragon came out of the fiery pits of the Makai and came at full speed towards her. It tore completely through her tornado and straight for her. The dragon sent her flying into the arena's wall. The dragon then came back to me and stayed behind me. "You start the count. She's out of the ring." I said really annoyed at the fact that Korei was not doing her job. "Uh, right. I'LL START THE COUNT!!! 1....2....3....4....5....6....7....8....9....and 10! The winner is Yohei from Team Hikura!" shouted Korei as she finished. Soon after Kathjina got up and said Winds of Healing. I walk up to her and tell her good job.  
  
"That's so unlike the assign/thief I've heard so much about. Why are you being nice?" She asks. "You think I like being nice! No way evil and cold hearted is the why to go. It was all my teammates idea. Sometimes I wonder if she's too soft for the tournament." I replied. "That was one of the best battles I've ever had. Thank you for that Yohei." Kathjina said bowing respectfully. "No prob." I replied walking away back to the team. "Great job Yohei!" said an over excited Susami hugging my why too tight. "Let go or I'll kill you on the spot!" I said. She let go and hid behind Maro. "Who took my katana blade? If no one tells me now then I swear I'll kill them now!" I threatened everyone. "I believe you need to talk to me after the match today. Got it?" Maro said looking down at me slightly.  
  
"Whatever." I replied sitting up against the arena's wall. "Will the next fighters please step into the ring to begin the next fight!" shouted Korei as Kimi stepped into the ring as did a big guy. More like cat guy. "OKAY! Kimi from team Hikura and Bayoko Ginsen from team Hinotama! FIGHTERS BEGIN!" Korei shouted as the second match began.  
  
Me: Okay! There you have it with the 6th chapter hoped you like! Okay it's about... 9:29 PM right now so I had better type this fast. I know it's early but then again I have to wake up at 3:00AM!!! Thank you to all who read this!  
  
Hiei: Review! 


	9. Tigers and Wlof Demons, OH MY!

Me: Hey! I'm here with another chapter for the Dark Tournament. I just got back from my trip. It was soooooo beautiful! BTW I went to Cozumel. That's kind of like Hawaii but not as beautiful. I went and scuba dived at 60ft. Also I was chased down by a Barracuda!!! It was not cool! It almost** KILLED ME!!  
**  
Hiei: save us your grieve onna. And I never got my sweet snow.  
  
Kurama: **HAPPY MY HAIR GREW BACK! YAY!!!**  
  
Me: Hiei just shut up. I almost got killed here.  
  
Hiei: Hn. So... what's your point?  
  
Me: my point is, is that if I had been killed then you would have never ever gotten your sweet snow.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I still want my sweet snow.  
  
Kurama: While they are busy arguing, I'll say the disclaimer. Blacktripp13 does not own the following... Maro, Susami, Reuka, Kimi, Team Urameshi, nor does she own Team Hinotama. Thank you! And enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Tigers and Wolfs  
  
Last left off: Kimi from Team Hikura vs. Bayoko Ginsen from Team Hinotama! Fighters ready? **BEGIN!"** Korei yelled into her microphone.

* * *

The demon fans cheered. Weather for Kimi, Bayoko or just plain bloodshed. Kimi stepped up into the arena. She wearing a black t-shirt that said in red,' Curiosity killed the cat, but for awhile I was the suspect,' on the front. She wore blue jean pants with white tennis shoes and a blue jacket. On her forehead was a black bandanna. "Are you ready to fight or are you just gonna watch from a distance?" asked a smart ass Kimi. Bayoko stepped into the arena as well. He was a huge body builder type of demon, with lots of definition. His skin/fur tone was pale with silver stripes, along with rock hard muscles. He wore baggy white fighter pants with silver arm bracelets. His eyes were a deep green, but they were cold showed nothing but the thrill of killing. 

He started towards Kimi. Forming in his hand was a black ball on a chain like whip with poisoned spikes on it. He charged Kimi with a lot of force. Kimi gradually dodged the attack with ease. Landing not far from where she was just standing awhile ago. (a/n: she's not like Hiei who can move super fast. But she can easily dodge attacks. She is very agile. Remember... she's a wolf demon.) "Now that's no way to treat a lady in battle." Kimi says, Bayoko looks very confused. "You should always, always let the lady make the first move." Kimi said she was now walking casually up to the still dumbfounded Bayoko. Kimi was now about a foot away from Bayoko smiling. **"ALWAYS!!"** Kimi shouted as she kicked Bayko in the groan really hard and with much force.

All of the demons (males alike) all oooed and said things like, "That's got to hurt", "He'll feel that in the morning" or "If he even lives for that long." But they always ended in "I'm so glad I'm not that guy right now. Or ever!" Kimi listened to all of the demons ranting. A grin was plastered on her face as Bayoko then slowly stood hunched over. "Aw. What's the matter kitty? Did you get fixed?" Kimi said in a mocking tone. Bayoko then stood to look down at Kimi. (a/n: Bayoko is 6'7. Kimi is I think 5'6) Kimi's smirk then left her face. "Okay. Now that you've had your fun with my groan, I thick it's time that you should be punished you little bi..." but Bayoko didn't get to finish his sentence because at that moment Kimi did a roundhouse kick that landed in his face and flew him into the arena wall.

"I'll start the count. **1... 2... 3... 4... 5...6..."** But then Bayoko stood up and jumped into the ring behind Kimi before she knew what had happened. "Payback." He whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide as Bayoko elbowed Kimi in the dead center of her back which made a bone crunching sound when his elbow came in contact with Kimi's back. She was thrown into the arena floor with much force that when her body hit the ground it made a large hole. When Kimi got up Bayoko attacked again this time without his fists but with spirit energy. **"TIGER** **STORM!"** he yelled as he uses his spirit energy to make energy tigers swarm about like a small thunder storm.

"What the hell?!" yelled Kimi as the tigers came at her. "I hope you don't mind me taking my pets out for a walk do you?" Bayoko said smiling a sick smile looking down at Kimi. Kimi had a disgusted look on her face and was badly injured. "It's just that they never really get to get out very much, and they never get to eat so why not let them have a late night snack?! **TIGERS ATTACK!!"** Bayoko yelled as his pet tigers charged towards Kimi. With their mouths open ready to strike. Kimi was just able to escape but her left pant leg was ripped. "Hey those were my favorite pair of jeans too. Now I've had it.** FLAMING** **CHAINS OF LIGHT!"** Kimi yelled as chains of flames were wrapped around her wrists and hung in mid air about to strike.

"What in reikai are those things!?" asked Bayoko staring wide eyed at the chains around Kimi's wrists. "Oh? These? These are just my flaming chains of light. They are able to suck out large amounts of spirit energy while at the same time singe your skin. The pain is so unbearable, that you'd wish that the only thing now was the reaper coming to take you. Right then and there." Kimi said as the same smirk Bayoko had was now plastered on her face. "But you won't be able to die quick. The longer you yearn for it to be over, the longer it will keep on tormenting you." Kimi said still smirking. "Now let's see if you can handle the heat! Go **FLAMING CHAINS OF LIGHT!"** Kimi yelled as the chains were now wrapped around Bayoko's body. He tried struggling to move, but all that did was get him burned.

"You don't get it do you? You can't break out of it. It's impossible. The only people who can actually break through it are Hiei Jaganshi, Maro, myself and Yohei. So don't make your death breathless. Stop moving or you'll get all of your spirit energy drained, as well as your soul." Kimi warned but he didn't pay no mind to her warning. He kept moving, and struggling. He even tried to use his energy to break through. But nothing he did worked. He just stopped, and waited for his death to pass.

* * *

**WITH THE REIKAI** **  
  
**  
"Hey that dude down there looks like that Saint Beast that I killed over at Maze Castle!" Kuwabara said dumbly. "Hn. I'm surprised your memory can even go back that far in time to remember things. Let alone what you had for breakfast." Hiei stated from the right side between Kuwabara and Kurama. **"HEY!?** When did you get up here!? I didn't even sense your spirit energy leave your spot down there." Kuwabara said pointing at Hiei then at the sidelines then back to Hiei's current spot. "You have to take notice to things around you or otherwise you'd be dead right now." Rinku said sitting on Chuu's shoulders looking at Kuwabara. "What was that kid!? Say that to my face!" Kuwabara yelled at Rinku. "Kuwabara shut up. We need to watch this match! If we don't then how are we to know how to beat this team full of girls? Wait. Team full of girls?" Yusuke said now realizing that our team is the one that they need to watch over and protect. "Ye me to tell us that the team 'own ter, Yohei's team, tis the team ye need ter protect?" asked Jin is bubbly voice floating in mid air crossed legged. "That appears so. You must watch out though, my friends. The main people in that group that you need to protect are Maro and Yohei. Many demons are after them." Touya said as a helpful warning. "Thanks Touya. We'll keep that in mind. Now all we have to do is find out witch one is Maro?" Yusuke said thinking. "Ay. Isn't that the Sheila right there?" asked Chuu pointing to a raven blue haired girl with red streaks. "Hn. Yes, that is Maro. She's a telepath. I had to go into Yohei's mind with her. But I never got to read anything for she blocked me out. "Hiei said looking at Maro. "I guess that would make sense. And Maro is a fire demon as well. So we're going to need to watch over them carefully. Everyone got it?" stated Kurama looking at everyone. "Aye, aye Captain Pretty!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted in unison. (A/n: I just had to put that in here! It was too hilarious to pass up. I got this from a fan fiction called "Purple High" I hope that I have permission to use this, because I really don't want to be kicked off.) "Good. Now... wait what did you call me?" Kurama asked getting pink in the face. "Nothing." Yusuke said trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Don't you remember Urameshi, we called Kurama Captain Pretty. You are really stu....pid." Kuwabara said as Yusuke elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up. Kurama eyed them suspiciously. Yusuke then said," I have no idea as to what he's talking about. Honestly." Yusuke tried but then crashed an burned. "Sure. Whatever you say Yusuke." Kurama replied turning his attention towards the match that was still going on. Yusuke then dropped Kuwabara on the ground and went to talk to Jin. "So Jin. Are you up set about your lil' sis loosing the match and all?" Yusuke asked looking at Jin's expression. "I am Urameshi. But she will do better later on in the match. I know she will." Jin replied. "Don't worry Jin. She has been trained very well with us both." Touya said coming up to join in the conversation. "That be true Touya. That and the fact that me sis has a liking fer ye." Jin said with his bubbly voice and wide grin of a smile. Touya blushed slightly. "And I see ye have a liking fer her too. Am I right?" Jin asked in the same manor as before. "Yes Jin. I do have a liking for Kathjina." Touya said still blushing this time a little deeper. "Well then, we'll just have to tell her then." Yusuke said with a grin. "No. Don't tell her. I'll ...um...I'll tell her myself." Touya replied. "Okay then." Jin said still smiling. "I'm glad I don't have feelings like that. They would just get in the way." Hiei told them. "Then how come you were with all of those hot chicks? I want to know what was going on with them and you!" Kuwabara said angrily. "Hn. Nothing. Now let's watch the rest of the match." Hiei retorted looking back to the arena to watch Kimi and Bayoko's fight. 

* * *

**BACK IN THE RING**

**  
  
**  
"So are you almost done feeding my chains or are you finally dead?" asked Kimi in an extremely bored tone. "I-I'm n-n-not dead y-yet." Bayoko managed to whisper. Then Bayoko remembered that he still had his tigers still out. He then summoned them on Kimi.** "TIGERS GO!** **KILL THE WOLF DEMON!"** yelled Bayoko as the tigers did as they were told and attacked Kimi. They cut her jacket which fell to the ground in pieces and shreds. Kimi had her guard down and the tigers attacked yet again. This time they went for her head. They missed her head but she only escaped with a shallow flesh wound on her neck. With all of the tigers attacking her she lost concentration, and the chains fell off of Bayoko. He then summoned the energy that he had left to create a new attack.

'With the tigers as a distraction, I'll be able to fire a different attack that should be able to kill her in about an estimate of 15min. I should have thought of this attack long ago and I would have finished this match easily. Oh well this attack will do the trick for sure.' He thought to himself. Laughing an evil laugh inside of him. "This will finish the match. **TIGER DANCE!!"** he yelled. Kimi then turned to see Bayoko charging her with his whip thing raised. (A/n: why would a guy do a dance? .?? Oh well back to the fic) "What the...! The tigers were a distraction! Damn! I should have known." Kimi said out loud to herself. "Yes. Now die!" Bayoko yelled still charging at her. He hit her in the right arm then in the left leg. She screamed out of pain and tried to move both her arm and leg. But it was no use. "What the hell did you do to me!?" she yelled.

"It's quite simple really. Tiger dance is when OI call up huge amounts of spirit energy, so that it my be used by sending it through my chain whip, which then becomes poisoness if the spikes come in contact to your skin. They then become helpless and paralyzed." Bayoko said with a wide sharp toothy grin. "I won't die so easily you know. Just a friendly warning to you." Kimi said slowly rising to her feet. "_I highly doubt that_ you will be able to with stand two more blows from my chain whip." He replied still smiling. "I can still attack. And besides you can't use anymore of your spirit energy for anymore big attacks. You're using it all on your chain and whip attack." Kimi said although it sounded like a whisper.

"Now it's my turn to show how to save your energy for when you need it most! **ETERNAL** **WOLFS OF LIGHT!"** Kimi yelled as these **_three HUGE_** wolfs come out of nowhere. They're made up of light as well as a bit of fire. All three of the wolfs stand behind Kimi waiting for her next orders. Bayoko backs up and his tigers run behind him scared to death. They are then called back and disappear. "What are you going to do with those wolfs?" asked a cowering Bayoko. "First I'll have them tourture you until you can't stand it anymore." And with that said, Kimi snapped her fingers and the wolfs went past her and straight for him. Bayoko tried to run but the wolfs stopped him before he could get very far. The wolfs started to scratch, and rip him up a little bit before Kimi had called them to back off. "Have you had enough yet?" Kimi asked standing above Bayoko. Bayoko just lied there not moving or anything. "Are you even alive anymore?" Kimi asked getting closer to him. He then wrapped his arms around Kimi's neck and started to strangle him. Kimi then snapped her fingers and the wolfs started attacking Bayoko again. He dropped Kimi and started fleeing again but the wolfs stopped him again.

"That will teach him." Kimi whispered to herself as the wolfs kept on ripping him apart. Kimi finally called them of. "I'll start the count!" Korei yelled. **"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6..."** Bayoko said his last words to Kimi," I was in this tournament so that I may beat the one named Kuwabara for killing my cousin, one of the four saint beast, at maze castle. But now I see that it wasn't meant to be. I ask of you, if your team makes it to the end than I want you to beat Kuwabara for me so that my cousin and I may have some peace." Kimi nodded a yes as the giant tiger smiled and closed his eyes. Korei then finished the count, **"AND 10! TEAM** **HIKURA WINS AGAIN!"** The demons cheered and yelled. Some even booed. But that didn't matter to Kimi all she wanted to do was get healed and take a nap.

"Well that was great Kimi. Do you need any help in healing?" asked Susami trying to help. "Yes. Please." Kimi replied drifting to sleep leaning up against the ring in the grass. "Hn. Looks like she won't be fighting for awhile. Now let's see who will be fighting on the other team." I said looking over at Team Hinotama. They just stared at their teammate's dead body in the middle of the ring. Many of them looked sad, some socked. Others looked hateful at Kimi. "Hn. I wonder what their problem is." I said to Maro. "Maybe the fact that they lost one of their teammates. That could be the problem." Maro replied pissed. "So who's going to fight next?" asked Reuka. "I don't know. Who ever wants to." Replied Maro. "Okay then I'll go." Reuka said standing up.

** "OKAY! WILL THE NEXT FIGHTERS PLESE STEP INTO THE RING AT THIS** **TIME!"** Korei yelled into her microphone. From team Hinotama stepped up a girl with light blue hair with black highlights, pale blue skin tone and one green eye the other blue. She wore her hair hang free and to her waist. She wore black fighters' robes. She was about 5'8 and was half wolf demon from the looks of it. 'This outto be interesting.' Thought Reuka to herself. She stepped into the ring wearing a dark green mini skirt with a a black t- shirt that said in white sparkling letters,"I see you mouth movng but all I hear is blah, blah ,blah" Reuka gad her hair hang down as well. Her hair was a little above waist level. For her shoes she wore some black 'Fallens' (sk8 boarding shoes)

**"OKAY! FROM TEAM HINTAMA IT'S KAGOMURA ASHKICTA! AND FROM TEAM HIKURA IT'S REUKA!!! FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY???!!! BEGIN!!!"** Korei yelled into her microphone. All the demons cheered for they could not wait for the next match to begin

* * *

.  
  
Me: well there you have it. The 7th chapter. Hope you all liked it! I'll try to type some more up soon! Promise.  
  
Hiei: like you promised my sweet snow.  
  
Me: whatever. Kurama will you do the honors?  
  
Hiei: I want my damn sweet snow!  
  
Kurama: of course. Please Review. 


	10. Sry!

Me: HEY EVERY 1!!!! WUZ ????

**Gets hit with unanimous flying objects**

Me: okay okay! I know you are all mad.... **gets hit with more things** okay... _**VERY** **PISSED**_that I haven't typed in a _very_ _loooooong _time!!!!! But not to worry!!! I'm working on the next chapter right now!!! I've been having a lot writers block and with skool starting I haven't had a lot of time to type. Sry. If you have any ideas on what will happen next in the chapter tell me **_PLEASE!!!!! _**FYI I wrote all my stories in a note book before I put them in the computer. Well I'll need those ideas!!!! So please send me reviews!!!

BYE!!

blacktripp13

(a.k.a. Yohei)


	11. Shadows and Fairies Hmmm? Odd mix

Me: Heeeeeeyyyyy!!! Every one!!! How's it going?

**XXX gets hit with random items XXX**

Me: What's up with you ppl?!

Kurama: It's because you haven't typed anything in forever and now everyone who reads your story is **HELL BENT ON** **DESTROYING YOUR CAREER!!!**

Me: are you sure _**YOU**_ didn't tell them to do that?

**XXX gets hit with more things XXX**

Hiei: I think what the fox was trying to say was is that your adoring fans have been waiting along time for you to up date on your story.

Kurama: exactly what I was going to say Hiei.

Me: Then why did you say they were hell bent on killing me?

Kurama: no I said they were hell bent on ruining your career........oops.......hehehehehe well I guess you'll be writing the story now huh?

Me: yeah, I will. I do not own yyh, or anyone else in here except Korei & Yohei!!!

**CHAPTER 10: Shadows and Fairies..... Hmmm odd mix**

"**ALRIGHT! FIGHTERS PLEASE STEP INTO THE RING AT THIS TIME!!"** Korei spoke into her microphone. On team Hinotama a girl with darkgreen hair and silver tips with blue eyes stepped up into the ring. She wore a red fire rat's top and pants with silver armor on both top and bottom. She wore onyx bracelets on her arms, a silver penguin pendent and chain, as well as a silver head band. Her shoes consist of silver boots with gold trimmings. Her body is slim and petite. Accompanying her into the ring is a beanie baby in her hero, Mints, form (A/n: see Threads of Fate) "Hi! I'm Pixx Otohime!" she said winking.

Okay Yohei, you go up. Here is your katana. I found it, and here are some things you'll need in battle against her. Now go!" Maro said pushing me into the ring. "Yohei, here. Take these. You might need them." Susami said handing me her bow and quiver of arrows. **"ALRIGHT! PIXX OTOHIME FROM TEAM HINOTAMA AND YOHEI HINUYASHI FROM TEAM HIKURA!! READY?? FIGHT!!!"** yelled Korei in her microphone. "Hi! I'm Pixx and this is my friend Mint." Pixx said all hyper and shit. "Yes. That is interesting. Would you like to meet my friend?" I asked coldly. "Oh yes. I would love too." Pixx replied naively. "Alright then. CRYPT!" I called and all of a sudden a copy of Mint appeared but it was black and red. "Hn. Do you like my friend? Crypt. Take care of the pint size over there while I take care of Miss Pixx." I said charging Pixx with katana drawn.

"Oh no you don't! No one dis's Mint and gets away with it! **SHADOW DOOM!!**" Pixx yelled as a massive amount of spirit energy in the form of darts came out of no where and started to come after me. Some of her spirit energy came in contact with my skin. I felt the poison going into my bloodstream and quickly spreading through my veins. Pixx starts laughing. "You fool! Even if you accomplish pulling out the darts you won't get the poison out of your bloodstream and then you'll become a mindless shadow demon!!!" "HAHAHAHA!! You don't get it. I won't die nor loose to a petty demon as yourself, **INFERNO ARROWS!!**" I shouted as the arrow Susami gave me turned to flames and shot at Pixx but missed only by singeing her hair. "MINT! Give me a water cure!" Pixx called to her little friend. Mint gave Pixx a healing gem that put the fire in her hair out.

"Hmmm? So your little doll here seems to give you strength and cures. Interesting.... Crypt! Kill the doll." I said glaring daggers at the doll floating in mid-air by its friend. "Your friend will not lay a hand on Mint!! Not if I can help it!" Pixx said**,"DARKNESS FAIRIES!!!"** Pixx yelled as she held out her shadow sword. Soon a whole whored of dark energy fairies were hurtling towards me ready to attack. I quickly dodged but they kept coming. "Inferno arrows!" I yelled and shot another arrow at the fairies. Most of them disenigreated into ash. 'So they're vulnerable to fire? Should've known. Now what did Maro give to help?' I thought to myself while still running from the fairies. I looked up into the stands and saw Hiei watching me with much attention as well as a smirk on his face. I looked away blushing madly.

'Here we go. This should work. It's from Reuka.' "Well here goes nothing!! HYA!!" I yelled as threw the lightning orb into the center of the fairies. All of a sudden the lightning came out and shocked all the fairies as well as Mint and Pixx too. Mint was on her way to give Pixx a health when I shot a black flame at Mint. **"AHHHHH! PIXX HELP ME!!!"** Mint screamed as she kept burning. "Mint! **NOOOOOOOO!!!!** You! You'll pay for what you've done to Mint! You and your wretched doll" Pixx said hovering over the ashes that was once Mint. "Hn. If you haven't noticed, this 'wretched doll' is just an illusion. Hn. You are a low class demon if you couldn't tell what's real and what's not. I've no time for people like you." I said walking to the edge of the ring.

""Why are you walking away from a battle? Are you really that scared of a low class demon as myself? Or is it because you're one yourself?" Pixx taunted with an evil smirk on her face. "Oh, and the poison from my first attack is slowly turning you into a shadow demon. A mindless one, but great for doing my bidding." Pixx continued on. "You still don't get it do you?" I said turning around t face her. "Your little poison trick won't work on me. Do you wish to know why? It's because I am a shadow demon! I'm the last of the Shadori race. I am not only a shadow demon but a darkness and fire demon as well. Your tricks do not affect me." I replied acidly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** WITH THE YU YU GANG!! **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey! That Sheila Yohei, WHOO! Is she eva a lil firecracker or what?" Chuu said watching the match from the top stands. "You said it Chuu. I'm with you on this one. Anyone else placing bids on Yohei?" Rinku asked smiling still sitting on Chuu's shoulder. "Yes. I'm with them on this one. Even though we have known Pixx along time." Touya replied in his icy calm tone. "NO. I ain't goin fer no one else but me sis' team." Jin said looking away. "What about you guys? Who would you go for?" asked Touya. "I don't know? What is Pixx capable of doing?" Kurama asked Touya. "Well... she is bet on ruling the world. She's a shadow and fairy demon, very low class, but still a threat." Touya said calmly. "Interesting." Kurama said in thought.

"Well I'm going for Pixx! Because she's cuter!" Kuwabarra said drooling while looking over the railing of the stands. "WHAT!? Are you crazy!? Yohei is much hotter! And as a bonus, she knows how to fight with hand to hand combat. As well as using her spirit energy and weaponry." Yusuke said punching the air with his fists. "Yeah I guess your right. I was going for Yohei, but you know I don't want to go for Hiei's crush." Kuwabara whispered in Yusuke's ear while pointing at Hiei while he was watching intensely on the match. "What was that baka?! I've no intention of having any feelings for that onna!" and with that Hiei then left for somewhere." Dude. Where's he going?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **BACK IN THE RING!! **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Looks as if Pixx never paid attention to Yohei's previous match! WOWIs she ever stupid?" Korei spoke in her microphone. Pixx was getting pissed and it showed too. Her face was turning a crimson red with all the rage that was building up inside of her. "That's it!!! I'm through with playing games and being Miss Nice Guy!!! It ends now, Yohei! Prepare to die!" Pixx called out in anger as she held up her hands in a chanting motion then spoke," _I call upon thee, Oh Ice goddess queen!!_ **ICEFAIRY!!!! ATTACK!!**" Pixx called out. Suddenly this ice queen fairy came out of no where. Pixx held open her arms and the ice queen fairy thing went into her!! Pixx then all of a sudden became 5'10 and she had wings of a fairy but they were a snow white color and they almost looked angelic.

"Now this is what a fight should look like! Get ready!!!! _Shadows of darkness arise, and take down her foolish size, for no one will tame the heart of darkness flames!!!!" _I chanted to myself. Then Black flames appeared in my hands and my eyes went black. **"SHADOW DARKNESS** **FLAMES!!!"** I shouted as I threw the flames at Pixx. She was hit directly but she still continued to get up. "Now it's my turn," she said. She then took off up into the air and hovered there for a moment. **"ICEFAIRY QUEEN BLAST!!!!"** Pixx shouted as the ice queen used her powers to storm up a huge blast, that she let go and aimed for me. It was a huge massive ice attack that hit me dead on! "Wha....." I said when I was hit with her attack. I fell backwards and hit the ground hard.

"**HAHAHAHAHA.** You see, I'm not just a low class demon when it comes to combining with my kin. Although I don't think you would even begin to imagine what I'm talking about, since of course you have none." Pixx said. "I'll start the count! **1.....2.....3.....4......5.....6.....7....huh?"** Korei stopped and so did Pixx. **"It looks as if Yohei is determined to continue. Let the battle continue as well!"** Korei stated as I got to my feet. I smirk, "Hn. Looks as if your time in her body is up." I said wincing in pain as the ice fairy queen left Pixx's body. "Wait! No don't go! Don't leave me!" Pixx begged. "First you take away Mint, and now my kin as well!!! You will pay dearly!! I'll make sure of it!" Pixx said out of rage.

"Hn. Not today you won't. _I'll make sure of that! _**BLACK DRAGON OF SHADOWED FLAMES!!!" **I yelled with all my strength. A black dragon made of black flames came out of no where and attacked Pixx. **"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!** "Pixx yelled as a last attempt to try and save herself. But I didn't bother. The dragon destroyed everything there. Or so I thought. When the dragon came behind me I looked to where Pixx once stood and saw that she was unconscious but still there! Surrounded by a barrier! I looked to the Hinotama team and saw that one of the team members was making the barrier. I gave her a death glare and she dropped the barrier as Korei was counting. "**8....9....and** **10!!!** **THE WINNER IS YOHEI!!!!"** Korei shouted into her microphone. The demons in the stands cheered loudly. But they were cheering in booing matters. Not in triumph.

"Hn. Wretched demons. I dare you to come and fight me yourselves if you dare." I said looking up at my dragon. Everyone suddenly got quiet. "Okay. That's it for the first half of Team Hinotama vs. Team Hikura!!! See all you lucky demons tomorrow!" Korei said as all the demons in the stands filled out of the stadium. "Hn. Well I'm tired. I'll see you guys later!" I said jumping off the ring and leaving for the doors. "Yohei! Wait just a minute. You were about to go on and kill her weren't you?!" Susami said natively. "Hn. Well you're the bright one in the bunch, Susami. Of course I was about to kill her. What do you think we should do in a tournament like this? It's kill or be killed.... And if you ask me I choose the first one. Everyone will agree with me on this one, even Maro." I said walking away while Reuka, Kimi, and Maro followed me to the hotel room. Susami then caught up to us.

"I'm sorry Yohei. It's just...." Susami started. "No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be harsh on my sister for not understanding." I said. "Understanding what? I know perfectly well why we have to fight. It's just that I'm not used to killing as much as you are. I mean you practically kill everyday.... if you could." Susami said. "Hn. That's not the reason you mutt. Now let it be." I said getting pissed at her yet again. The rest of the way to the room was quiet. "Sooo. What do you guys want to eat?" asked Kimi cautiously. "Hn." "I don't know?" "Hey! Why don't we all go for pizza! And let's invite Yohei's friends too." Reuka said suddenly. "You do realize that we're inviting 5 other people, right Reuka?" Maro said. "What?! Are you serious? I only thought it was one!" Reuka said with a sweat drop as everyone has an anime fall. "Whatever. C'mon lets go get them then." Kimi said as we went to go get the Yu yu gang.

"So ye reckon they be comin' 'is way Urameshi?" asked Jin (a/n: I don't think I spelled that right!) "Of course. When have I ever been wrong?" Yusuke said. "There was the time when you didn't remember that I was on that truck with the Game Master and Sensui, and you shot your spirit gun and you thought you were only going to get the bad guys but instead it back fired when you then realized that I was still on board." Kuwabara said. (A/n: ok ppl. Breath now!) "Okay. Other than that time." Yusuke stated. "Alright." Genkai said pulling out this **_LONG LIST!_** **"GAH!! YOU** **KEEP A LIST!!!!! MAN YOU ARE A FREAKY OLD HAG!!!"** Yusuke shouted. "I'm guessing now wouldn't be a good time to ask you guys if you want to come and get some pizza with us?" Kimi asked as we all looked around seeing everyone fighting. "Did you say pizza? I love pizza c'mon guys lets go!" Rinku said as we all left to get the pizza. We all sweat dropped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX** LATER ON AFTER WE ALL EAT** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oi! That was delicious! Thank you Shelia." Chuu said holding his stomach. "Yeah that was the best I've ever had!" Rinku agreed. "I don't feel so good." Kuwabara and Yusuke both said crawling on the ground. "C'mon you two lets get going." Kurama said letting go of Reuka's hand. Both of them blushing. "Are you two a couple? Cause if you are then it would be a great scoop for my blackmailing business." Maro said evilly with a devious grin on her face. "No. Of course not." They both replied together. "Right. All I have to do is go inside your heads to find out the truth and....." Maro blackmailed. "Oh alright. Yes we are together. Are you happy now?" Reuka exclaimed. "Yes, very happy indeed." Maro replied putting up her notepad and pen.

"Alright now can we all just get to the hotel and go to bed already?" Susami exclaimed. "Yeah sure. Let's go. You too you dimwits." Genkai said looking at Kuwabara and Yusuke. "Alright grandma we heard ya!" Yusuke yelled getting up then helping his friend up too. Susami tilted her head up and sniffed the air. "Some things not right. There's a new scent in the area. We must go! **NOW!"** Susami yelled as she started running past everyone. Soon everyone started feeling the strange yet powerful spirit energy. "Well, well, well. Look at what we got here." Said a demon silky dark red hair about the same length as Kurama's with light blue eyes. He's wearing red pant slacks with a white rolled up sleeve t-shirt. He carried with him a Doboki wooden sword. "Who the hell are you?!" the boys yelled. "I'm Gizu (Geezu). And I'm here for all of your girls." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: well I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter! I've been working hard on it.

Hiei: my jagan tells me different.

Me: then maybe you should get a new one......

Kurama: oh no. **WW4** is gonna break out.

Me: wait I never did get you after what happened at the top of this page Kurama..... And Hiei if you help me we'll celebrate and have all the sweet snow we could ever want. What do you say?

Hiei: I say what are you waiting for? Let's get him

Kurama: While these two are after me please review Yohei/blacktripp13 would appreciate it....... As will I!!! **AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!**

Me: **BYE!!!! GET BACK HERE KURAMA!!!!!!!**


	12. Alittle Too Obsessed with Women

Me: Hey every one. I'm back with chapter 12! Enjoy!! Sry im not in the talkative mode. IM STARVEING! After this im gonna go eat something.

Disclaimer: she does not own anyone in here except Yohei and Korei.

* * *

**Chapter 12:** **A little _Too _Obsessed with Women**

**RECAP: "Who the hell are you?!" the boys yelled. "I'm Gizu (Geezu). And I'm here for all of your women."**

**" YOU'RE HERE FOR WHAT?!" **the boys yelled. "Like I said. _I'm_ here to take _your_ women." Gizu stated. "Who the hell are you?" Susami asked pissed. "How rude of me. I am Gizu, of Team Baritoge (Bar-re-toe-gay). And you are?" Gizu asked Susami. "I-I'm Susami-" Susami started but was cut off when Yusuke stepped between the two of them. "She's taken. If you want her, you'll have to get through me first." Yusuke declared. "I see, you have strong feelings for this girl. As do you for this boy?" Gizu said looking over the other girls. "What about _you,_ are _you_ in love with any body?" Gizu asked Maro. "I'm sorry to break your heart but my love is already taken too." Maro replied sarcastically. "Why don't you beat it! Can't you see everyone is taken already?" Kimi spoke up. "Your complexion is so even. You must be a wolf demon. Ah yes. Very beautiful." Gizu said holding Kimi's head in his hand and looking her over.

"Don't touch her!" Touya yelled. "Ah Touya, the ice demon. _You _have feelings for someone? Now this _is_ a surprise." Gizu said while taking his hand off of Kimi's face. "Now, now. Look what we have here. A beautiful woman as your self should not be with a bunch of rag-bags." Gizu said walking towards me. "Hn. You _touch _me or even _look_ _at me_ in a funny way, and I promise you won't **_ever_** get to see a woman as long as you live. If I let you live, that is." I threatened acidly. "HAHAHA! No matter." Gizu said. "Alas. Beautiful ladies as yourselves should not hang around low life, low class demons such as these as well as filthy humans? How crewed." Gizu stated. "No matter indeed. No matter what _any of_ _you _pathetic men say _your women will be mine!" _As Gizu said this all of the boys snapped.

"I won't let you take Susami!" Yusuke shouted as he fired his spirit gun directly at Gizu. "And I won't let you harm Reuka! ROSE WHIP LASH!" Kurama stated as he took out his rose whip and hit Gizu. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Gizu laughed. _'All I need is a human shield. Hmm. That Yohei might be good.'_ Gizu thought to himself. "Gotcha! Anyone who wants to attack me go ahead. If you do you'll only end up killing Yohei here." Gizu threatened. "Y-You're bluffing. You wouldn't let her get killed." Rinku said. "Oh really? I have no problem raping a dead girl." Gizu exclaimed. Everyone is stunned. They don't know what to do. "Kill t-this ba-bastard." I said trying to breath. "Your friends don't have enough guts to come and kill you. Or me for that matter. So now what, 2nd best assassin?" Gizu taunted smirking wickedly. My eyes went wide. "Y-you're the one that was eavesdropping on the fight that day. When I fainted in the hall way." I exclaimed. "You got it babe." Gizu said moving his other hand to try and break my neck.

"Hn. Don't even_ try_ to break the onna's neck or I'll have to kill you." Hiei said coming into the fight, finally. (A/N: you were gonna let me die, weren't you? HIEI: how could I? You're the one who's typing! ME: oh yeah. My bad.) _'What's_ _Hiei doing?'_ I thought to myself. _I'm trying to save you onna what else? But don't let this get to your head. I'm only repaying you for when you saved me. It's a one time only thing.' _Hiei said telepathically to me. "Okay." I whispered to myself. "Let her go now." Hiei demanded. "Hiei. You'd do _anything for_ Yohei, wouldn't you?" Gizu taunted. "I've no feelings for a stupid onna such as her. But I will tell you this; the only reason I'm to save her from you is because not even she deserves to be captured by you." Hiei replied. "Why you little bastard!" Gizu yelled out of rage dropping me in the process. "Nah uh. You're the bastard. Now die!" I yelled.

"**FLAME OF LIGHT"**

"**INFERNO HEAT"**

"**HYDRO BLAST"**

"**LIGHTNING STRIKE"**

"**DARKNESS FLAMES!" **Kimi, Maro, Susami, Reuka and I yelled as our attacks hit Gizu dead on. Nothing was left of him but ashes. "I think we got him." Reuka said before she fainted, as did the rest of us girls. "I dink they derserve a rest af'ter 'dat one." Jin exclaimed. "Yeah your right Jin. Maybe we should carry them to their hotel room." Touya suggested. "Yeah. C'mon guys. Grab a girl and take to the room." Yusuke said picking up Susami and walking to the hotel. Kurama carried Reuka, Touya carried Kimi, Jin carried Maro, and Hiei carried me.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX SOMEWHERE XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So. Those girls defeated Gizu did they? You did well my buggy friend. Now that that self conscious womanizer is gone let's focus on our match with Team Hikura, shall we?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NEXT DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**WELCOME BACK TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE MATCH BETWEEN TEAM HINOTAMA AND TEAM HIKURA!" **Korei yelled into her microphone as all of the demons in the stands cheered and screamed. **"Will the next fighters please step into the ring at this time!" **Korei continued. Reuka stepped up into the ring and so did another female on team Hinotama.** "Alright! REUKA FROM TEAM HIKURA AND KAGOMURA ASHKICTA OF TEAM HINOTAMA! FIGHTERS READY? BEGIN!" **

* * *

Me: Hey! I feel much better! **NE WAYS** how did you like the new ch.?

Kurama:** I LOVE REUKA!!!**

Me: Uh Kurama? R u ok?

Kurama: but of course. I'm with Reuka. **SIGH**

Me: aww… it's so cute…. It's sicking. Nah just kidding. I feel the same way about Hiei. See. **Pulls out all fanfictions and lose sheets of paper **See in every fanfiction I usually have me and hiei together, and on loose sheets of paper I write I LOVE HIEI. I know, im alittle too obsessed. Oh well. Thanx for reading! Please review.


	13. The Last Match between Team Hinotama vs ...

Me: Hey. Here you go with the 13th chapter of The Dark Tournaments New- comer's! ENJOY!!!

Hiei: what are we gonna do about the fox?

Me: oh I don't know? How about we throw him in to the never ending vortex with Reuka? How 'bout it?

Hiei: not bad onna. Lets do it. But I want sweet snow after this.

Me: hey instead. Let's throw a party. And we can have everyone from the cast here.

Hiei: I want my damn sweet snow.

Me: the party HAS sweet snow!

Hiei: hn. Fine.

Me: good. Well while we call everyone you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: The Final Matches Between Team Hinotama vs. Team Hikura 

Reuka stepped into the ring wearing a dark green mini skirt with a black t-shirt that says on the front in red**, "FOXY LADY."** and her fiery red hair flowed freely down her back and her emerald eyes were intense. Even more so then ever. Kagomura Ashkicta came into the ring wearing black fighter's robes. She has light blue hair with black highlights. Her hair style is left to hang free, that goes to her waist. She has one eye blue and the other green. She is a half water demon and half wolf demon. Weapons are her own claws, four throwing blades, and a Dryads wood staff. Her height is 5'8. Skin tone was a pale blue.

**"GET READY! FIGHT!"** Korei yelled into her microphone. "Get ready to die!" Reuka yelled charging Kagomura with her kudatchi drawn. (A/N: I know kudatchi's don't inflict damage very much, but in here it does.) **"BUBBLE BLAST!"** Kagomura yelled as bubble like things flew at Reuka. _'Ahhh. These bubbles sting. What's in these things, poison? Or is that her spirit energy?' _Reuka thought to herself as she tried to dodge the bubble attacks being thrown at her. "I hope it's not hurting you." Kagomura said in a baby voice. _'Great. Her guard's down. Now's my chance' _Reuka thought. "Try this! **LIGHTNING STRIKE!**"Reuka shouted as she struck behind and all other sides of Kagomura. "Haven't you had enough? Water conducts electricity." Reuka lectured. "No. I won't give up. I have to go on. But you wouldn't understand." Kagomura said mainly to herself. She then did a double back flip away from Reuka. "I'd start being worried now.**BARKS OF THE DARK RULER!!"** Kagomura yelled as she used her energy as bait to call forth two huge wolfs from the pits of spirit world one being of black fire, the other water. The two combine into a large and scary looking wolf. _'That thing. What immense spirit energy. It's almost as strong as the dragon of the darkness flame. Who is this demon? And what is she trying to prove?' _Reuka thought to herself while staring up into the wolf of great mass.

"What's the matter? Are you getting scared? Don't worry, my pet only bites if I tell it too." Kagomura said deviously. "What are you waiting for then? Aren't you going to kill me?" Reuka taunted, trying to buy some time. _'What is that stupid fox thinking? A wolf such as myself shouldn't even have to play around like this with a lower class demon, such as she.' _Thought Kagomura to herself. "Are you gonna fight, or just stand there in a daze?" Reuka taunted some more. "Grrr… you will pay for you impudent tongue! **ATTACK!**" Kagomura yelled as her great wolf charged at Reuka with much force. Reuka tried dodging, only to have her trip and fall. Leaving Reuka wide open for the wolf beast to attack. The beast attacked her backside as well as her abdomen. "Back to me!" Kagomura called to her wolf pet. Reuka tried getting up but only succeeded in coughing up blood. "I-I will… n-not lose… to the likes of y-you." Reuka said struggling to stand on her own.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX W/ REIKAI TENTAI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Would you take a gander at 'dat?" Chuu said staring down at the match at hand. "I don't think she'll survive another hit from Kagomura." Rinku replied paying close attention atop Chuu's shoulder. "Yes. It does seem that way. Where's Yusuke?" Touya asked calmly. "I'm right here guys. I just went to the restroom. I didn't know I would be missed." Yusuke said coming back to the group. "So what's happening?" Yusuke asked now focusing on the match. "Well, Kagomura has attacked Reuka multiple times in the back and abdomen. Reuka is still willing to fight, but I don't think she'll make it." Touya replied. "Oh…" was all Yusuke said. _'Reuka. Please get up. You can't die, and you don't want to lose. But if it comes down to it, I'll help you no matter what.' _Kurama thought to himself. Little did he know that Hiei had been listening to Kurama's little speech. _'How can Kurama have such feelings for an onna he's just now met? Such feelings are useless to me. And yet I feel weird every time I think about her, every time I see her. I just can't stop thinking about Yohei. I shouldn't be feeling these emotions. I must stop at once!' _Hiei thought to himself.

"Uh, Hiei? Are you okay?" Kurama asked his friend. "Hn. Of course. I was just thinking about the fox's next move." Hiei replied. Then he took off yet again. "I wonder where he's going?" Kuwabara asked. "Man. It looks like that Reuka chick is done for, eh Urameshi?" Kuwabara went on. "Yeah. But she might pull through though. You never can tell with foxes." Yusuke said looking over to Kurama. "Yeah, your right. How 'bout we make a bet? I bet that the Reuka chick will lose and if she loses then you have to uh… I got it! You let me tie you up, and beat the crap out of you so that I can repay you for all this time." Kuwabara finished, beaming with the hope that Reuka will lose. "Alright. If Reuka wins… You have to go out into the middle of the arena and sing 'I'm a Barbie Girl.'" Yusuke said. "That's not so bad-" "Wearing a _pink tutu and make-up_." Yusuke finished his bet. "gulp Okay I except your challenge." Kuwabara said. "Let's make it ter bit mer interestin'. If Reuka wins. Yusuke's got ter go an sing the song with the tutu. But if Reuka loses, then be Kuwabara who has to do the singin' an such. How 'bout it?" Jin wagered. **"DEAL!!"** they shouted together shaking each other's hands as well as Jin's for it to be official. "_Perfect._" Jin said smiling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX W/ OUR TEAM XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh no! Maro! Reuka's not going to make it is she? Oh no. That means that she'll lose and then we won't be able to go the next round and, and, and…" Susami said starting to panic until Maro hit her on the head with a very heavy object. (A/n: it can be anything you want that can inflect pain to her.) "**OUCH!** That hurt!" Susami whined. "Oh _shut up_ already. You're _more_ annoying than Kimi." I replied. "I think Susami's right though. I don't think Reuka will win this match." Maro replied looking out at the ring watching closely at Reuka's attacks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BACK IN THE RING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Looks like Reuka _is still_ in this match!! Kagomura is throwing everything she's got into her attacks!!" Korei yelled into her mic. "I will _not_ give up. You _will_ lose!" Kagomura shouted. **"LASER CLAWS!!"** Reuka yelled as her hands glowed a lightning yellow and electricity was around her claws. When Reuka's claws came in contact with Kagomura's skin, it sent a shock wave that would've killed a mere mortal by just a hair. **"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!"** Kagomura screamed as she was repeatedly shocked by Reuka's attack. "Have you had enough?" Reuka asked looking down at the fallen Kagomura panting heavily. "I'll start the count! **1…2…3…4…5…6…"** Korei counted, as Reuka started walking away from the motionless Kagomura. "**8… uh?** **LOOKS LIKE KAGOMURA AND REUKA'S** **BATTLE CONTINUES!!!"** Korei yelled into her microphone as Kagomura got up and got ready to finish the fight. **"WATER WOLF'S CIRCLE!"** Kagomura yelled as she used her spirit energy to form into wolf's of water that started to attack Reuka. _'I won't lose to her. But my strength is gone. How can that be? Does it have t do with those wolf's? I should use all of the energy I have left to strike her and her wolves. Here goes nothing!' _Reuka thought to herself as she stopped dodging and focused all her energy into a terrifying lightning attack. **"ETERNAL** **LIGHTNING DRAGON!!"** Reuka yelled as a giant dragon of electricity came out and attacked Kagomura. In a last minute attempt to save herself Kagomura attacked Reuka with, **"WATERY SLEEP!"** Kagomura only succeeded in slowing down the attack. Kagomura was hit with Reuka's weakened dragon, but Reuka was not as lucky. Reuka was hit with full force. Kagomura attacked Reuka with Watery Sleep, a technique that uses a blast of water and sprit energy to trap target in a watery coffin that causes victim to fall a sleep. The coffin then hardens into a solid form which the victim needs help to escape. **"A LITTLE _BOX_ CAN'T** **HURT NOR STOP ME!! LIGHTNING STRIKE!!"** Reuka yelled as she attacked the coffin from inside. "Her anger is flooding her train of thought as well as how she attacks. If this attack hits Reuka, as I think it will, then we lose this match." Maro said from the side lines. As Maro had said, Reuka's attack bounced back at her and struck her with much force causing her to fall unconscious.

"**I'LL START THE COUNT!!!" **Korei shouted into her microphone. "There's no need. If you are really as blind as you make out to be then, go ahead. But the girl is unconscious. I would just declare Kagomura winner and move on." Replied a voice from team Hinotama. "Right then. **KAGOMURA ASHKITA WINS THE** **MATCH BY KNOCKING REUKA** Unconscious!" Korei yelled announcing the winner. **"REUKA!! OI REUKA!!"** Susami yelled breaking the water coffin easily. "Hn. Fox, are you okay?" I asked looking down at my half-sister. "Yohei?" Reuka whispered. "I'll kill that bitch!" I exclaimed jumping to my feet. "No. it's my turn to fight today. Besides, who knows, I might even kill 'em." Susami said winking. I nodded in agreement. **"OKAY HERE GOES THE NEXT FIGHT!! SUSAMI VS. SETTO YAMMIA!!! GET READY, FIGHT!!" **Korei yelled as the next match began.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX W/ REIKAI TENTAI XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aww man! Reuka lost!" Kuwabara whined. "YES! Hahaha, so when do you want to go and sing Kuwabara? I'll go ask one of the girls if they have a pink tutu for you to wear. And I don't think they'll mind if you wear their make-up." Yusuke said laughing so hard he fell to the floor. "Shut it Urameshi. I'll go during intermission. Is that okay Jin?" Kuwabara asked the wind demon. "Sure. That be ok with me. How 'bout you guys?" Jin asked the others. "Yeah." "That'd be great." Sure, it's alright." "I'll be looking forward to it" they all replied. "Oh, alright, but only because if I don't then it'd go against my code." Kuwabara replied. "Hey, Urameshi, why don't ye go an' help him. It be a shame if he did it all by his lonesome. Besides aren't ye two ther best of friends?" Jin whispered in Yusuke's ear. "Yeah I guess you're right." Yusuke replied as they went back to watching the next match.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX IN THE RING XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A snake demon stepped into the ring. He had dark blue eyes and his scales were of blues and purples. He looked as if he weighed about 200lbs. He stood or whatever snakes do, at 6'3. He also wore blood red fighter's robes. His weapons of choice were two viles of hell wasp poison and two short swords that have been laced with crushed dragon's blood.

Susami came into the ring wearing black baggie jeans with blue stars and a navy blue t-shirt that has a green fairy on the front. Her hair was put into two pigtails about 1-2 feet from the ground. Her bow and quiver of arrows slung on her back at the ready for the match.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in a tournament like this?" Setto asked trying to seduce Susami. "It's none of your business. So why don't you just go crawl back under the whole from where you came." Susami threatened. "My, my. Aren't you a strong spirit. I like that about women. How 'bout it, I'll go easy on you and we go out?" Setto said toying with Susami's head. "I'm sorry, but I already have someone. It would be a shame to disappoint him. **SACRED ICE** **ARROWS!!"** Susami shouted as she shot 3 arrows at Setto. Each of them turning into ice as they left the bow. Setto dodged 2 of the arrows but was hit in the side by the last arrow. Setto screamed out in pain as he collapsed to the ring floor. Susami looked down at him in pity. "I would have at least liked a challenging foe. You're not worth my time." Susami said walking away. "You want a challenge? Then a challenge the young lady will get!" Setto said getting up from the ground. His eyes showed that he was pissed. "If you want a real fight, I'll give you a real fight. You should be honored, not many people get to see my true form." Setto said as he transformed into a 40 ft. tall snake demon. "I was saving this for last, but I never want to pass up a request. **FINAL FORM!!"** Setto shouted_. Final Form: Transforms into a 40 foot tall dark blue cobra. Uses sprit energy to create huge blasts out of mouth and spit venom at victim._ (A/N: Thank you announcer dude person… whatever.)

"What the-?" Susami said as she saw what the once 6'3 snake demon had become. _'How do I beat something like that? I mean come on; the freak can spit venom at me. Think Susami, what should I do?' _Susami thought to herself. _"Susami. You can beat him. I know you can. All you have to do is use your waterfall attack and Tsunami attack and you'll beat him and we can get to see the others again. I'm tired of fighting this team aren't you?" _Maro said telepathically to Susami. "Right. **WATERFALL!!"** Susami yelled as a huge waterfall appeared out of nowhere and came down upon Setto. "Surf's up dude." Susami said winking at Setto before he was drenched in the water. ""**IF I'M NOT** **MISTAKEN, I'D THINK THAT SUSAMI'S ATTACK HAS SETTO BEAT!"** Korei yelled into her microphone. "I guess that's all I had to do." Susami said to no one in particular. "That's what you think. **POISON KISS!!"** Setto called out. _Poison Kiss: Uses one vile of hell wasp and mixes it with his own in his mouth and goes in for a bite that causes damage like acid does to_ _people._ (A/N: thank you again announcer dude voice…… whatever…..) "What the hell?" Susami asked staring at Setto as he came at her for a bite. **"SUSAMI** **MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"** Yusuke shouted from the stands. With Susami's naturally good hearing she jumped out of the way and looked up in the stands to see Yusuke there. "Thanks Yusuke." Susami said getting back to fighting. "This really is going to be fun." Susami said. Setto came at her with poison kiss again. But Susami couldn't move. It was like she was hypnotized or something. No matter what anyone said or did they couldn't get her out of Setto's trance. **"OH** **MY! IT LOOKS AS IF SUSAMI IS UNDER SOME SORT OF TRANCE!!"** Korei exclaimed into her microphone. As Setto came closer and closer Susami did not move. Setto was so close that he eventually bit her in her neck. Once his fangs sank into her skin, she snapped out of her daze. _'What the hell!'_ Susami thought. **"SPIRITUAL SHIELD!"** Susami shouted as she saw what was happening. _Spiritual Shield: a shield of which the spirit energy of a priestess can create a small barrier or shield that can repeal anything. Mostly used in the Feudal Era of_ _Japan_. When Susami used the Spiritual shield it inflected much damage to Setto.

**"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ARMS?"** Setto asked looking at his arms in shock. Susami looked at his arms only to revel that his arms had been torn off when her barrier went up. "You'll pay, you bitch! **VENOM'S KISS!!"** Setto yelled as he attacked Susami. _Venoms kiss: Basically uses his own venom and sprit energy to create blast of venom that is shoot at victim from his mouth. _"Shit!" Susami cursed under her breath. Setto started spitting out the venom at her and she tried dodging the massive wades of venom at her heels. "**YOU'VE GOT NOWHERE ELSE TO RUN, LITTLE GIRL! YOU'RE TRAPPED LIKE A RAT!! AND WITH THAT POISON OF MINE IN YOUR BLOOD STREAM IT WON'T TAKE LONG FOR YOU TO DIE**!!" Setto taunted cornering Susami in well, a corner. "I don't think so sorry. **TSUNAMI ATTACK!!!"** Susami yelled as the attack hit Setto dead on. But before Setto was down on the ground, he shot some venom at the wound in Susami's neck. "Too bad, I lost. It would've been worth it to see you die." Setto said before dying on the ring side.

**"I'LL START THE COUNT! 1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"** Korei said as she counted down the defeat. "That was… I mean I killed… him. I killed someone for no reason… I murdered someone." Susami said in horror looking at her hands. **"AND 10!! TEAM HIKURA WINS THE SECOND MATCH OF THE DARK TOURNAMENT! COME BACK TOMORROW AND WELL SEE A REAL FIGHT** **AS TEAM URAMESHI TAKES ON TEAM BARITOGE (Bar-re-toe-gay)!!!" **Korei yelled into her microphone as all the demons in the stands cheered and some booed. Everyone entered out of the arena and waited for the next day to come. "Come on Susami. Let's go. We need to get that wound of yours healed soon. And we all need to rest." Kimi said as she helped Susami walk and took her to the hotel room. "Yohei are you coming?" Maro asked looking back. "I'll be there shortly. _'What did Setto plan on doing to Susami if he knew that we were going to get rid of the poison in her neck? So why try and hit her with the poison again? Unless, that was a different type of poison he shot at her and not venom kiss. Come to think of it now, I saw him chant something before the venom hit Susami. What was that bastard thinking?' _I thought to myself. I then walked away from the ring and next to Setto's body, lying there emotionless. I took my katana and poked it making sure of Susami's work. I sheathed my katana and set Setto's body ablaze. "Hn. Now I'm positive of my conclusion. Now he can't come back." I said walking away from the body as it stayed on fire. I walked back to our room to find a note saying that everyone was in the Reikai's room. So I headed down the hall and found them having a party.

**"A TOAST! TO SUSAMI AND REUKA!! MAINLY TO SUSAMI BECAUSE SHE'S NEVER KILLED SO** **BRILLIANTLY BEFORE!"** Kimi said. **"I SECOND THAT!!"** Yusuke said as everyone held up their glasses of soda, or wine or whatever and clashed them in toast. "Huh? Oh Yohei! You're here. Where were you?" Kimi asked looking up at the door. "I think there may be a problem with Susami."

* * *

Me: That is the longest chapter I have ever typed. On Microsoft word it took up **7 PAGES**!!! I'm sooo proud of myself. Ne wayz….. oh yeah well while you were reading, Hiei and I called up the **REIKAI!!** They should be coming soon. OH and I wonder, what's wrong with Susami. And if you want you can come to the party. Just fill this out! 

Name:

Hair color

Eye color

How you look

And….

Ne thing else cuz I might even put you in the story later on!!

**DOOR BELL RINGS**

Yusuke: **HEY EVERYONE!!!** I'm here and I brought chips and dip!!!

Yusuke: plz Review!!!


	14. Team Urameshi vs Team Baritoge

Me: hello, everyone! I just made a deal with my best friend blacklight31. I said if she updates on a regular basis, naw, j/k, I said if she updates at least every now and then, then I would post up 2-3 **BRAND NEW NEVER BEFORE HEARD OF** **CHAPTERS! IN A ROW!** I'll try and get the next two **UP** and **GOING** in the next couple of days, give me about, maybe, 4 days?

Hiei: like they're going to stay loyal to you for that long onna….

Me: you know what Hiei? **SHUT UP!** And for being mean to me, you get no **SWEET SNOW!** Anyways….. I think we left off with the party. Now let's see….. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, Miranda aka Randi and who am I missing?

**_ Jamie pops up from nowhere_** **HI! EVERYONE!**

Me: **JAMIE! YOU'RE IN THE WRONG STORY! GET OUT!**

Jamie: T.T I thought you liked me….. **_goes to cry sniffle_**

Yusuke: you should be nicer to her. C'mon, she's just a kid.

Me: umm, Yusuke, I wouldn't call her,"just a kid"

Yusuke: why?

**_Jamie comes up behind Yusuke and looks maniacally at him with her wrist-blades at hand_** what did you call me!

Me: I told you, ne wayz…. Whilst Jamie is beating the living crap out of Yusuke, Randi and I will be setting up for the party. Enjoy the chapter everyone!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone here, save for Yohei (my character), and Korei, since they're both mine!

**CHAPTER 14: The Battle Continues!**

**RECAP: "A TOAST! TO SUSAMI AND REUKA! MAINLY TO SUSAMI BECAUSE SHE'S NEVER KILLED SO BRILLIANTLY BEFORE!" Kimi said. "I SECOND THAT!" Yusuke said as everyone held up their glasses of soda, or wine or whatever and clashed them in toast. "Huh? Oh Yohei! You're here. Where were you?" Kimi asked looking up at the door. "I think there may be a problem with Susami."**

"What are you talking about? Susami is perfectly fine, Yohei, come and join the victory won!" Kimi announced standing up. "Victory? What, victory? Susami is acting weird, she's never killed like that before and if she had, she's always been to ashamed to take pride in killing as we do. Victory won my ass." I replied glaring daggers at Kimi than to Susami and then back to Kimi.

"Heh. Yohei, you're really starting to piss me off." Kimi declared as she charged at me. I didn't move as she pinned me to the wall. "A fight? How interesting this will be. When we both know who will win." I taunted she slightly loosened her grip. "That's what I thought. Once a cub, always a cub. Such ignorance. If you wish to die along side an imposter, then by all means go ahead, it'll save me time, but I tried to save you from your own demise." I said walking out of the room.

Everyone went back to their business and stared talking. 'Hiei. I think Yohei may be right about this. What do you think?' Maro asked telepathically. 'I believe she is right. But you can never trust assassins, you know.' Hiei replied. Maro knew he was smirking at his own joke. "How stupid." Maro sighed and shook her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DOWN THE HALLWAY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe that dumb wolf. How stupid can one be? I wonder who's fighting tomorrow? Let's see…," I asked myself as my finger ran down the expensively, embroidered paper enlisted with the teams of everyone. "Hmm… Team Urameshi vs. Team Baritoge. This should become a very interesting match, very interesting indeed." I said out loud to my self as I started walking back to the hotel room. I stopped abruptly by an ajar door to my right.

I stopped to listen and there seemed to be a room full of people talking at once. "What do you think we should do?" came a female's voice. "Maybe kidnap and hold her hostage until they forfeit," "And we'll fight that girl team!" came two male voices. "What do you think we should do, with the girl that is?" came the woman's voice again. "Well once they give up, we kill her. Then there will be no more Yohei Hinuyashi." Came a different male's voice.

I gasped hearing my named be called from team I never heard of before. I stood to leave, but room service came to that particular room. "What are you doing here?" he asked me as I stood to leave. Then, without warning, the door flung open to reveal 4 demons, looming over me. I stumbled to my feet and ran as fast as I could back to the Reikai's room. When I reached the door, I opened the door and shut it tight.

"Yohei? What's wrong!" Reuka asked shocked at my breathing. I sank to the floor, with my back to the door catching my fallen breath. (A/n: hey! That's very poetic! l. o. l) "Some. Demons. Are. After." But I didn't finish because those same demons broke through the door to the room and caused the ruble to fall on us. Myself and the other girls were knocked out, and I was carried away. "Thanks for Yohei, guys, see you tomorrow! Chow!" came one of the male's voices as they ran away into the smoke filled hallway.

"**YOHEI!"** Maro called out coughing from all the ash and smoke in the room. "C'mon, we have to go after them! C'mon! We need to get her back!" Reuka yelled as she tried to break free of Kurama's grasp, but to no avail. "And do what? We don't know where they took her, we don't know anything about them! And what if they're not even going to hurt her? We can't do anything until they give us a hint as to what they want with her! Got it?" Kurama said sounding firm.

Reuka nodded in agreement and followed them to their own room. As they walked in, there was an eerie calmness that lingered in the room. "Ok? Who wants to watch a movie?" Kuwabarra asked trying to brighten up the room. "Yeah. Why not? What do you have with you?" Maro said in a bored tone. "How about Ghost Ship?" Yusuke suggested. "All right." Everyone replied. Hiei just sat at the window and looked out into the night wondering to himself. Not long after the movie was started, everyone blacked out from exhaustion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NEXT DAY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"**HELLO EVERYONE! AND WELCOME TO THE MATCH BETWEEN TEAM URAMESHI AND TEAM BARITOGE!"** Korei announced into her microphone. The demons in the stands screamed and cheered, some cheering for, and some were cheering against**. "FIGHTERS STEP INTO THE RING AND STATE THE** **RULES!"** Korei yelled into the microphone.

"Hn. Nothing for me to choose. I say we just have ourselves an old fashion blood bath. How about it detective?" Hiei suggested. Korei looked disgusted and so did a girl from the other team. "Besides, I have to let my anger out on them for kidnapping Yohei." Hiei finished. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Hn. What? Koenma told us to watch the girls, if one of them dies; I get sent to Makai prison. So don't think any thing of it." Hiei replied looking at their faces.

"How about a little game of dice? Like what Shii-Shii Walkamaru was known for. How 'bout it?" said a male. He had all white eyes and all white, scruffy, ear length hair. "Fine." Yusuke said as he and the group turned to leave.

"**ALRIGHT! THE COMBATANTS WILL FIGHT BY THE ROLE OF THE DICE. USED BY SHIISHII WALKAMARU. FIGHTERS, ROLE THAT DICE!"** Korei announced as the white haired man rolled the dice.

He leaned over towards another man and the man whispered back to him. The man with the white eyes spoke, "The fighters will be, Kuwabarra and Kotaki (Ko-ta-key)."

"Alright! I'll kick his … butt?" Kuwabarra stopped short once he saw that Kotaki was a girl. She had light brown eyes and beautiful greenish blue hair that was fixed in a low ponytail, which fell to her shoulders. She stepped into the ring wearing a pair of fitted dark blue jeans, and purple sleeveless shirt. As her weapon of choice she had her ice powers.

"I- I can't fight h-her!" Kuwabarra stuttered pointing a finger at the fighter opposite him. "What's the matter? Just beat her and you'll be done." Yusuke stated the obvious. "B-but, she's a **_girl!_** You know it's against my code to fight girls Urameshi. No way!" Kuwabarra replied back.

"**_Why_** am I doing this?" Kuwabarra asked himself in the ring. Yusuke and Hiei had thrown him up there and Hiei threatened him with his life so that might have been what did it.

"**FIGHTERS GET READY! FIGHT!"** Korei yelled into her microphone.

"Just 'cause you're a girl doesn't mean I won't go easy on you." Kuwabarra said as he got into his fighting stance. "Don't worry! I think I can play as the boys do." Kotaki said as an ice staff formed in her right hand.

"**SPIRIT SWORD!"** Kuwabarra shouted as his trademark spirit sword formed and he charged Kotaki with it above his head. Kotaki saw this and so she blocked his attack with her staff. Kotaki smirked at his attempt. Suddenly she heard the staff starting to crack. She back-flipped out of danger and froze over the cracks.

"**ICE SHARDS!"** Kotaki called as ice shards flew from her hand and went after the target. From the smallest shards of ice to the biggest. _'Damn. She's fast. This is like the match between Touya and Kurama. How did it turn out?'_ Kuwabarra thought to himself as he dodged the shards and thought of the last battle he saw with an ice demon.

"**KUABARRA! LOOK OUT!"** Yusuke shouted at his team mate. Kuwabarra had stopped running and Kotaki shot a long, sharp ice shard at his head. Kuwabarra blocked just in time with his sword. **"Damn!** You must die! **FREEZE!"** Kotaki yelled as she froze Kuwabarra into an ice sculpture.

"**I'LL START THE COUNT! 1…2…3…4…"** Korei counted. The sculpture started moving and then glowed a bright yellow. It soon broke into a million shattered pieces. Kuwabarra then emerged from the rubble. **"AND THE MATCH** **CONTINUES!"** Korei announced. "You won't get rid of me that easily. I don't even care if you are a girl or not, no one will beat me! **SPIRIT SWORD GET** **LONG!"** Kuwabarra shouted as his sword extended and he brought it down on Kotaki. She screamed in pain as she was hit.

"**IT LOOKS AS IF KOTAKI IS DOWN! I'LL START THE COUNT!"** Korei stated as she ran over to the shriveled body hunched over the ground.

"It looks as though he's done something right for once the big oaf" Rinku said up in the stands. "You're assumption is wrong. Look, she's still moving." Touya said in his icy cold tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX BACK TO THE MATCH XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't think I'm out of the fight yet!" Kotaki said trying to stand. Kuwabarra looked furious. (Very strange) **"HURRY UP AND STAY DOWN!"** Kuwabarra yelled running after Kotaki's now fleeing body.

"Hey Kuwabarra, bet you can't beat her!" Yusuke whispered when he tripped over his own feet. "I'll show you Urameshi!" and with that he took off after Kotaki again. "Will he not give up? Oh well, **ICE SHARDS!"**

And again, shards, big and small, came at Kuwabarra. **"WHA-!"** he tried dodging them this time, but was out of luck. A thin, yet strong sharp ice shard caught on his right pant leg and pinned him to the arena floor. He struggled trying to break free, but it was no use. Kotaki was walking up to him very slowly. Her ice staff was no longer in her hands. She stopped about 20 feet away from him and held out her hands.

Suddenly, and bow and some arrows appeared out of thin air, made up of course ice. Taking hold of the arrow, not moving her gaze from Kuwabarra, she loaded it to the bow. She whispered, "Good bye," and let the arrow go.

It flew through the air towards him. Everything seemed as if it were in slow motion. Kuwabarra's screams for help shattering the silence. As the arrow came nearer and nearer, his screams never stopped. Yusuke couldn't get to him in time, so he just watched. Kuwabarra finally stopped his screaming and closed his eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came.

There was a gasp from everyone around him. Kotaki and the male with the white hair and eyes, cursed under their breath. Kuwabarra looked around him. The arrow had stopped in mid-air and he was being protected by an electric yellow shield of some sort. He smirked and he concentrated on the arrow and shield. Suddenly, the shield glowed brighter and it shot the arrow back towards Kotaki.

"**NO! AAAHHHHH!"** Kotaki screamed as her own arrow flew back at her and pierced her stomach. **"NO WAY! IN ALL MY YEARS OF BLOOD BATH HAVE I EVER SEEN A MOVE LIKE THAT BEFORE! AND KUWABARRA OF TEAM URAMESHI WINS!"** Korei yelled into her microphone.

"Hmm. Seems she couldn't hold her own weight. I'll probably be better suited with this next match." Came a cold voice from the center of the group. Team Urameshi looked at the person who spoke and found out it belonged to a male with gray eyes and long black wavy hair.

"The dice says that I shall fight Hiei." He smirked. "I've been looking forward to this." With that he stood, and he stood about 5'9". He wore a pair of dark gray sweatpants (like Yusuke's) and a blue ripped sleeved t-shirt. He carried with him a metal 7 ft. staff.

**"ALRIGHT! IT'S HIEI vs. OKAMI! FIGHTERS READY? FIGHT!"** Korei yelled into the microphone.

"This match should be interesting." Okami said glaring at Hiei. "Hn. How's that?" Hiei replied staring at Okami curious as to what he has to say. "Because Hiei doesn't my voice sound familiar? I guess not? You were probably unconscious at the time." Okami went on.

"You're making no sense. Explain where you're going with this so we can fight." Hiei said impatiently. Okami just smirked. _"Where's Yohei?"_

"What have you done to her!" Hiei demanded, his eyes showing malice. "Nothing… yet. She's right here. Watching the match." Okami snapped his fingers and his team parted showing me tied up in different ropes and chains, surrounded by many wards. The white eyed man picked me up and held me high up to where everyone could see.

I struggled and the wards shocked me. I fell unconscious right there. Okami spoke, _"You need to pay more attention to those around you Hiei."_ "What do you mean, Okami?" "I mean that little Yohei over there," he replied looking deeply sad and hurt, at me, "fell deeply in love with the _wrong demon._ I mean, since the day she met you on the cliff, _she's loved you."_

**"WHA-?"** Yusuke and Kuwabarra said together. "And why do you have her? If I must ask?" Hiei replied malice now in his voice as well. "Well, I told you she fell in love with the wrong demon, and that's true. _She should've fallen in love_ _with me,_ well almost true. See 2 nights ago you were attacked by Gizu, he wanted all the women, but I told him to only bring back Yohei. He never follows instructions very well though, and got himself blown up. Well, little Yohei was wondering the corridors last night and decided to snoop and listen to our conversation." Okami finished.

"Hn. And that conversation was about what exactly?" Hiei asked. "It was about kidnapping Yohei of course. See we planned on kidnapping her from the start so that you would have to forfeit the match to get her back."

"And if we refuse to forfeit the match? What will you do to her than pretty boy?" Yusuke asked trying to sound threateningly. Okami snapped his fingers again and the white eyed and haired man made a sword of pure light. He licked my face and began to cut my flesh. I screamed though I was still unconscious, and my body burned like hell.

"Bastard! **SWORD OF THE MORTAL FLAME!"** Hiei shouted as he charged Okami with his Katana held high. He ran straight past Okami and was headed for the male that held me. "I don't think so Hiei." Okami called after him. **"GET BACK HERE!"** Okami called and hit Hiei with his staff. The staff caught Hiei in the ribs and he fell to the ground.

"I won't let you- ha-harm Yohei." Hiei said getting up coughing up blood. "Let's see what you can do. If you can beat me, I won't harm a hair on her head. Deal?" Okami asked. "Hn." Hiei charged Okami with his god like speed and hit Okami in the stomach 16 times. Okami staggered backwards and looked around.

"Where are you little Hiei? Come out and play! No? Fine then! **IRON** **SPIDERS!"** Okami yelled. Suddenly there were about 15 iron spiders. Hiei stopped running and Okami saw that he was only 8 feet from his left. He sicked his iron spiders after Hiei and they started emitting poison at him.

Of course Hiei dodged but the still came after him, not to mention so did Okami. While Okami tried hitting Hiei with his staff, the bugs were spitting poison at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX OUT OF THE RING XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I've seen this attack before. A demon known as Coiko, master of insects taught it to his students. Iron Spiders is an attack that if the poison comes in contact with the skin, the victim will become paralyzed. The only way to defeat it is to attack them with your spirit energy." Genkai said.

"So technically, Hiei's screwed?" Yusuke asked looking at Hiei and his combatants hopelessly.

"Not necessarily"

**Me:** **YAY! CLIFF HANGER! BOO YA!** Hiei can't come and talk right now seeing as how he's busy….. But I saved him some sweet snow. Randi and I have decked out my "crib" lol and it looks awesome!

** EVERY ONE'S PARTYING **

**Me:** but I'll have to leave the party for about an hour and a half, b/c I have swim practice……… grrr but its ok….. I think…. Well I have **GREAT NEWS!**

**EVERYONE: WHAT?**

Me: we have a new guest! Her name is Crystal!

**EVERYONE**: hello Crystal… **_(Again with the creepy help group's thing…..)_**

**Me:** she has really curly dark purple hair (that goes to her waist) with white highlights, bright purple eyes, and a tattoo of a purple dragon across her right arm! So cool……

**Crystal:** Hey, ready to party?

**Everyone: YEA!**

** Now that Crystal is here everyone goes back to partying **

Me: until next chapter! JA NE!

p.S. thanx xLadyDeathx

My OC's mane is Maro. Her nickname is Mai, but only her brother called her that. She is over 800 years old. She is a bout 5 feet and 6 inches tall. She is part of the Luna Hermana race, they area race of moon demons, she is also part snake and fire demon. She doesn't really remember her past. This is because she was cursed to become human and live in the human world. She forgot most of her past memories. Out of her family she has her twin brother named Tabo, she also has a sister and her parents, but she can't remember their names. She has fire, moon, mind and some poison powers. Her weapon of choice is two katanas that her grandfather left for her and her brother. She really likes quiet places, music, video games, mixing drinks, and reading people's minds. She really doesn't like stupid people, annoying people, people when they are high, loud and/or crowded places, music up way to loud (The kind of loud that hurts her ears. She has sensitive hearing). She doesn't have a love interest. In her demon form she has wavy, past the shoulder length hair, raven blue hair with red streaks; she has one red eye and one purple eye. In her human form she has curly, dark brown almost black hair and dark brown eyes.

Team Baritoge (Bar-re-toe-gay)

Name: Okami  
Sex: Male  
Eyes: Gray  
Hair: Black, long and wavy.  
Clothes: Dark gray sweat pants (like Yusuke), and blue ripped sleeved t-shirt.  
Powers: Deals with bugs. Energy termites (steals energy), Iron spiders (Emits poison that paralyze, and are hard to kill unless you use spirit energy), Acid worms (ooze acid) I know. Sounds gross but that's what he does.  
Weapons: Metal 7foot staff. (He's 5'9")  
Personality: Cold and Ruthless

Name: Nika (Nee-kuh)  
Sex: Female  
Eyes: Violet  
Hair: Dirty Blonde, worn in braided pigtails  
Clothes: Dark blue biker shorts, a blue zip sleeveless vest, white shirt.  
Powers: Black magic  
Weapons: None  
Personality: Sneaky, will do anything to win, confident, and has the tendency to talk too much.

Name: Vay  
Sex: Male  
Eyes: All white (blind)  
Hair: All white, ear-length and scruffy.  
Clothes: Green Army camouflage loose t-shirt, Dark green baggy pants. Combat boots.  
Powers: Energy wave (self explanatory), burning sphere (looks like glowing white baseball sized glass orbs. They explode into bright light and burn like acid if they come in contact).  
Weapons: A sword made from pure light. Yellowish white (it doesn't hurt the fighter if stabbed with it, but it does make their energy leak like blood)  
Personality: Quiet, antisocial, and shows only two emotions. Sorrow and Anger.


	15. HELPS HELPS HELPSSSSSS BRAND NEW IF YOU

Hey everyone I know that I haven't logged in, in like 5 years but idk I just kinda lost my password and "grew up" as everyone keeps telling me… but I men aim bback right

Hey everyone I know that I haven't logged in, in like 5 years but idk I just kinda lost my password and "grew up" as everyone keeps telling me… but I men aim bback right?? Hahahahaha

Ne who.. yes I know as … ummmm icemaster91 claims… yes I posted the same chapter up… again!

I tend to do that a lot… I am very sorry for the inconvenience and I hope to be posting up more and RECENT chapters… and possibly a NEW STORY!!

Ne one here like BLEACH and umm oh idk maybe RENJI??

WOW!! Hahaha yes im WEIRD…

But back to the YYH story.. if anyone has any idears on what should go on in the next chapter send them to me in a review I REALLY REALLY REALLYneed the help at this time since TAKS is going on right now this week and I really cant think of ne thing at the moment and so I need all the help…

Wait im repeating myself aren't i??

Mmm?

See what I mean??

So if anyone has any HELPZ please send them in PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!

Whatever you want!! I need HELP!

ASAP!!

Thank-x so much my faithful readers and savers!!

--blacktripp13


End file.
